Are We Related?
by bloodgirl8
Summary: Shizuru X Sakyo Ayame and Shina are two girls who each live with just one parent. So, why does Ayame look a lot like Shina's mother, and why does Shina resemble Ayame's father? READ & FIND OUT! PLEASE R&R! NO MARYSUE'S IN THIS FIC!
1. Prologue Part 1: Meet Ayame

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

Author's Note: Hello! I just thought of this idea at the top of my head earlier this morning. This fic is an AU, and since it is an AU, I'm making it so Sakyo never killed himself after Yusuke beat Toguro. Of course, if Sakyo killed himself, a couple main characters in this story wouldn't even exist. By the way, if you've been reading my fic called "Forbidden," it is currently on hiatus. "Forbidden" is my other Shizuru/Sakyo fic. I know it's been almost two months since I've updated it, but don't worry, I have about half of the next chapter written. Next week I'll be going out of town for about a week and so I won't be able to update at all. I may take a notebook with me in the car (it's a 14 hour drive) so I may work on it, I don't know. I thought I was gonna be able to update a lot this summer, but I've been busier than I thought I would be. I have a bunch of ideas for the chapter I'm currently writing, and I'm trying to piece them all together and I've been editing things here and there. So I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Thanks for your patience!

NOTE: The Prologues will be short, but the actual chapters will be longer. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Prologue--Part 1: Meet Ayame

* * *

Ayame, a 16-year-old girl with many hopes and dreams. She's a normal high school student; straight A's, an aspiring cheerleader, and participates in extracurricular activities. She is in all advanced classes and she is one of the top students in her school. She was smart, talented, beautiful, and rich. Nobody knows exactly how rich she is, but they know that she has enough money to wear expensive designer clothes and carry around designer purses. She was envied by many, but she just wanted to keep her financial status under low profile. She just wanted to be normal and fit in and have normal friends. She had a group of friends she'd known since childhood. She wanted people to like her for who she was and not her money, and her childhood friends treated her just like a normal human being. Whenever she made new friends, she never mentioned money. Sure designer handbags were great, but she preferred friends over money. To her friends, she was just Ayame, a normal, outgoing, and fun person to be around.

Ayame has never met her mother and doesn't know of any possible siblings she may have, she just lives with her father along with two maids and a butler. Her father never says much about her mother. All Ayame has ever heard about her mother is that she looks just like her; nice brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She doesn't look much like her father. Her father is tall with long black hair and icy blue eyes. Ayame has often heard her father say that he is reminded of her mother whenever he looks at her. She has always wondered what her mother was like and why both her parents weren't together. Again, her father didn't say much; he just said things didn't work out and so they went their separate ways, and that is that.

She lived in a house that was bigger than an average home. There was a lot of space, and one of Ayame's favorite places in that house was the kitchen. The house keepers did the cooking and cleaning and maintenance, but Ayame loved to cook. Home ec was one of her favorite classes and she often asked at home of she can help prepare meals. Cooking was one of her hobbies she enjoyed doing while she was at home. Her favorite thing to make was chocolate chip cookies. She made those more often than anything else. She loves junk food, but she had to be careful about how much she had. She was a size 4, and she wanted to keep it that way. She never smoked, which is something that both of her parents do all the time. She doesn't even like it when her father does it and she has often tried to get him to quit.

Ayame is not at all the evil person her father used to be. She is very kind, but she can let a few four-letter-words slip out here and there. She has a few goals in life, and one is to have a good career in the future. But, her biggest goal is to meet her mother. Little does she know is that she'll get more than what she bargained for...

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Trust me, I do have plans on where this will go. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, but no flames. I do however, accept constructive criticism; but if your going to do that, don't be rude about it. I know people who have given me constructive criticism in emails before, but they were nice about it, and attitude can make a lot of difference! Also, if you have any questions, just ask in your reviews. Like I said, the prologues will be short, but the actual chapters will be longer. The prologues are here just to get the story started. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Meet Shina

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

NOTE: The Prologues will be short, but the actual chapters will be longer. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Prologue--Part 2: Meet Shina

* * *

Shina, a 16-year-old high school girl. In her school, she is known as one of the 'party-girls.' If someone from her school is throwing a party and she finds out about it, she'll most likely show up. She earns decent grades in her classes, such as A's and B's, and a few C's. A couple times she didn't do her math homework and she used the old excuse: "The dog ate my homework," and she didn't even have a dog. Shina has gotten involved in activities in her school. Since her first year of high school, she was a member of the girls basketball team, and she helps organize school dances. She has a group of friends she hangs out with every day, and they often go to parties that someone from school is throwing.

Shina has never met her father and doesn't have any siblings, she just lives with her mother along with a cat that her uncle had given her as a birthday gift. Her mother never really talks about her father. She has told her many times that she looks just like her father; jet black hair and icy blue eyes. She doesn't look too much like her mother. Her mother has brown hair and brown eyes. Shina has asked her mother many times why she didn't stay together with her father and get married, and all she ever hears from her mother is that things didn't work out and that her father moved to a place about 500 miles away. She had often told Shina that she still had feelings for her father, but things just didn't work.

Shina enjoys many things. Of course she enjoys partying, but she also enjoys designing clothes. She hopes one day to go to a good college and become a fashion designer. She has money set aside for college. Shina was just a couple months old when her parents split and went their separate ways. Before her father moved away and went on with his life, he was going to leave her mother with a large sum of money, but she refused to take all of it. All she accepted from him was enough to pay for a bigger house and to put Shina through college. Shina's mother liked her job, so she wanted to keep it.

But, one of Shina's biggest goals in life is to meet her father. Her chance will come soon, she just doesn't know it yet...

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I haven't mentioned the names of Ayame and Shina's parents because I left that for you all to figure out on your own. After reading this far, I'm sure you've figured it out already! Haven't you? C'mon, I know you have! Have you figured out the relation between Shina and Ayame yet? Hopefully the descriptions of their physical appearance was enough to help you figure it out. Well, the real story starts in the next chapter! Please R&R! I would love it if you did! 


	3. Chapter 1: An Average Day in the Househ...

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hello! This is going to be the first chapter of "Are We Related?" that takes place after the prologues. There won't be too much in this chapter, but some small hints of where this story is going in the future. I hope you all like it! Oh, sorry if some actual YYH characters sound a little OOC--I don't intend to make the characters sound that way, but sometimes things just don't turn out the way I planned. Forgive me? I hope so:)

This chapter and other chapters will switch between Sakyo and his daughter, and Shizuru and her daughter. I'm sure you can figure out the flow of the story as you keep reading. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. If I did, just say so!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 1: An Average Day in the Household

* * *

"OMG! I don't have much time to play around--I have sooooo much homework to do!" Ayame had said to no one in particular when she walked into her over-sized house. She had come home from school feeling like she had been over loaded with homework. There was only one month left before summer vacation, so many teachers in her school were assigning end-of-the-year projects. Since she was in advanced classes, she was used to getting more homework, but it never compared to the end of the year. The end of the year was hectic for everyone at school.

Ayame ran up the stairs to her bedroom, threw her school things on her bed, and went to find her father. She found him in his office, which was the first place she checked. As soon as she walked in, she plopped herself on one of the chairs. After Sakyo saw his daughter sit down, he put everything he was doing aside and gave her his full attention.

"What's your problem?"

"There's one more month left of school, so that means more homework and end-of-the-year projects. I feel so wiped out already--I just want this year to be over so I can have a break for a couple months!" Ayame was clearly ready for summer, and it showed in the tone she used when she spoke.

"Well, what homework or projects do you have assigned so far?"

"So far, I have the daily homework I usually get anyway. And, the first, and hopefully the only project everyone in class has been assigned was an essay. I have to write about a possible career I may want later in life. It's due in three weeks."

"Do you know what career that may be?"

"No, but I'm not going to say that I'm the heiress of a former Black Black Club member's $100 trillion fortune." Ayame let out a small chuckle at the end of her sentence. Sakyo knew that she said that only to be silly.

Suddenly, and idea popped in Ayame's head. "I think I just thought of what I want to write about. Well, I'm gonna go start my homework." She started to get out of her seat, when Sakyo interrupted. "What do you want to do in the future?"

She sat back down and said, "I think I want to be a teacher. I actually thought about this a couple years ago. I'm fond of children, and being a teacher would be a great experience." Sakyo looked at Ayame with the 'you can't be serious' look. "You don't like my idea, dad?"

"Well, I'll admit I was a little surprised at what you just said. But, if you think you want to be a teacher when you're done with college, I won't stop you."

"Thanks. Well, I really need to get started with my homework. I'll just be in my room." She got back out of her chair and gave her father a small kiss on the cheek and walked out the door and headed towards her bedroom.

After Ayame had left the room, Sakyo started thinking about the conversation he just had with his daughter. He was glad she chose a career path. Even if she happened to change her mind later on, she at least had an idea of what she wanted to do. He didn't want her to end up like him. Ayame knows all about her father's past...he talked about it with her a long time ago. He explained how many of the things he did involved danger, and that he almost died on several occasions. Ayame was devastated when she learned that her father used to kill animals when he was younger. She couldn't believe it when he told her, and he could clearly see that she was upset about it. He never really wanted to tell her these things, but he felt that she had to know about his past sometime. Both he and Ayame agreed that they would keep his past a secret from anyone who doesn't already know about it.

He loved his daughter very much. He never thought he would ever have a family of his own, even if it was just him and Ayame. He even said before that he didn't want to get married and have a family, but after Ayame came around, his mind instantly changed. His personality hadn't changed all that much since he was with the Black Black Club and Toguro. He promised himself long ago that he would protect his daughter from any danger, and that she would be his first priority.

* * *

After Ayame arrived at her bedroom, she let out a big sigh and took out all her school stuff from her bag. 'I don't feel like doing this. But, the sooner I start, the sooner I finish.' But before starting any of her work, Ayame pulled out a small flyer she picked up at school. It was about an exchange student program where she would get to travel to a different country and stay with a host family for a couple weeks during the summer. She really wanted to do this, but she had to ask Sakyo first. Lying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling, she uttered, "I hope he says 'yes.' Who am kidding? He's so protective of me that he'll probably say 'no' without giving it a second thought."

* * *

500 MILES AWAY

* * *

"Shina, I just got a call from the school saying you didn't show up for 6th period. This has to stop. If you skip school, you're not going to pass your classes. It's amazing how you never failed a class." This is what Shizuru had to go through once and awhile with her daughter. Actually, Shina had only cut class a few times, but never during basketball season. If she skipped during that time, she would get kicked off the team. She did manage to keep her grades up, though.

"I'm sorry mom. I don't know why I cut class, but I know I shouldn't have. I won't do it again." She truly was sorry. She really didn't have a good explanation as to why she did what she did, but she knew her mom wasn't happy.

"I hope you're telling me the truth."

"I am." Shina put down her school things and went directly to fridge and pulled out a soda.

"You only have one month left of school--I want you to do the best you can in your classes. That's all I'm asking. I know this is only the fourth time you've skipped all year, it still doesn't make me happy. I just don't want you to make it a habit. Now, if I get another call from the school, I'll take your cell phone away until further notice."

"Okay, I promise I won't skip class again. I really am sorry."

"Good." Shizuru loved her daughter very much, and she wanted her to be successful in life. "I'll be back in awhile. I need to go to the store and get some groceries for dinner. Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm fine." They said 'bye' to each other and Shizuru walked out the door to her car. After she was gone, Shina picked up her school bag and pulled out her homework and sat at the table in the kitchen. Before starting her math homework, she started looking at a flyer she got at school. The flyer was explaining things about an exchange student program in the summer. She thought it would be something fun to do, but she had to get her mother's permission first. 'She's already unhappy with me for cutting classes, I doubt she'll let me go.' Shina just set the flyer aside and started her homework.

* * *

A/N: Well? How'd it go? Do you see a plot coming up? Again, if you're confused about something, just tell me in your reviews. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter. I know this chapter wasn't much, but I thought I should show what these girls are like on an average day. It took me awhile to write the first part because I thought it was weird writing about Sakyo having a daughter. I know Sakyo was very OOC in this chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Another thing I apologize for is Shizuru's part of the story was short. In this part of the story, Shizuru wasn't happy with Shina, and I didn't know what else to do at the moment. Don't forget to R&R! 


	4. Chapter 2: Can I Go?

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or "South Park" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: I'm back! I'm glad you all like the story so far--I wasn't sure if that many people would like it. After this chapter, I most likely will not be updating for the next couple weeks due to the Olympics. Every four years when the Olympics are on, my eyes are glued to the TV when Swimming and Gymnastics events are on. I am a swimmer, and so I like to watch these things. So, my lack of updates over the next couple weeks will be because I'm watching the Olympics, not because of laziness.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 2: Can I Go?

* * *

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING! The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Ayame at exactly 6:00am. "I hate alarm clocks." Ayame said as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. This was her morning routine on school days: get out of bed, brush teeth, take a shower, get dressed, fix hair, put on make-up, and eat. It was a bright and sunny spring morning and the weatherman said the temperature was supposed to slightly rise. 'I'm so happy it's Friday.' thought Ayame.

After lying there for fifteen minutes, Ayame finally got out of bed. She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room and started her morning routine. After she got out of the shower, she dried off and wrapped her towel around her naked body and went to her walk-in closet to find something to wear. After about five minutes, she decided to wear a pink tube-top that said "Bitch" in black letters across the chest, along with some low-rise jeans and some black stiletto heals. (A/N: I'm so jealous of Ayame! She has her own bathroom, and her walk-in closet is bigger than my own bedroom! This is so unfair!)

After getting dressed, she went over to her vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. She combed out her elbow-length brown hair and put it up into a messy-bun, and then applied a small amount of make-up. After getting up and looking in her big mirror, she was satisfied. "Cute!" It was about 7:00am when she thought she better get something to eat. She grabbed her purse and her school bag and headed down to the dining room to eat some breakfast. She entered the dining room and saw her father smoking a cigarette. She sat next to him and waited for the maid to bring out breakfast.

This was it...she wanted to ask Sakyo about going on this exchange student trip, and she was nervous. 'He's gonna say no. I just know he's going to--' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Sakyo said something to her. "What do you want to ask me this time?"

Ayame was startled at what her father just said. "How do you know I want to ask you something?"

Sakyo just looked at her and replied, "Because every time you want something and you think the answer may be 'no', you behave the same way you just did."

"Okay fine, I do want to ask you something. Hold on a second..." Ayame started digging into her school bag so she could find the flyer advertising the exchange student program. She found it after a few seconds and handed it to Sakyo. "Just read it."

Sakyo looked over the flyer, but he didn't say 'yes' or 'no'. "I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Ayame jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her father. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"I didn't say 'yes', I just said I would think about it."

Ayame let go of him and sat back in her seat. "Yeah, but when you just say 'I'll think about it', it's almost close to a 'yes' answer, right?"

"I guess." The maid named, Violet had finally brought in breakfast. Ayame was clearly ready to eat. "Thanks, Violet. Looks good!" Then she dug in. She consumed everything on her plate within five minutes, and then she realized it was time to go to school. "I gotta go now if I want to get a good parking spot at school. Dad, please just think about this exchange student program. I really want to go!" He gave her the 'stop bugging me' look and she immediately got quiet. She got out of her chair and kissed Sakyo on the cheek and picked up her things and left. She went out to her silver BMW convertible that her father got gotten her for her 16th birthday. She got in, started the engine, and was off to school.

* * *

"Shina, get out of bed. Right now!" This is another thing Shizuru goes through a lot with Shina. She was not a morning person, so getting her out of bed was a difficult task.

"Fine...I'm getting up." She was just like a typical teenager: she valued her sleep.

Shizuru left Shina's bedroom and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Shina took her shower and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black halter top and some flip-flop sandals. She combed her hair and decided to leave it down, and then put on some make-up. She grabbed her things and made her way down stairs to be greeted by the smell of pancakes. She sat at her usual spot at the table and started eating. She started to think about asking her mother about the exchange student program...she would actually have to ask soon because the deadline was drawing near. 'Well, here it goes.' She looked at Shizuru, then proceeded to ask the question.

"Mom, I want to ask you something. But before you say 'no', please just give it some thought." she was nervous.

By the way she was talking, Shizuru knew her daughter wanted something big. "What?"

"Well, there's this exchange student program happening this summer and I'd really like to go," before continuing, Shina pulled out the flyer and handed it to Shizuru. "Here's the flyer for you to read. It has a lot of information about the program. Could you please just think about it while I'm at school?"

Shizuru was busy looking over the piece of paper her daughter had just given to her. "You're right, Shina, I really am going to have to think about this."

"Thanks mom...I love you so much! Well, I need to get to school. Class starts in fifteen minutes! Bye!" Shina gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to her car and was on her way to school.

* * *

It was 10:00 on Friday night and Ayame was still working on some homework, but she decided to put it away for the night because one of her favorite TV shows was coming on: "South Park." She turned on the TV in her room and put it on the right channel and saw that the show hadn't quite started yet.

While she was waiting for "South Park" to start, she started thinking to herself about what Sakyo would say about this trip she wanted to go on in the summer. 'I asked him earlier this morning and he hasn't given me an answer yet. I hope he tells me soon...I have to know by next week.' Her thoughts were interrupted as her TV show started.

She started watching her show when she got into a huge laughing fit. One of the characters had said something extremely disgusting and naughtily when her fit of laughter had started. She had been like this since the show started fifteen minutes ago, and she didn't even notice Sakyo when he walked into her room.

He saw what she was watching and recalled seeing her watch this show many times. He saw his daughter rolling around on her bed as she was laughing really-really hard. She was laughing so hard that he looked at her and thought she was going to make herself sick. He had come in for a reason: to tell her his answer to her question. He wanted to tell her now, so he went over and turned off the TV. Ayame noticed and she was a little disappointed because "South Park" was one of her favorite shows, but simply brushed it off because she had an idea of what her father wanted to talk to her about.

Ayame sat down on her bed and Sakyo sat next to her. "So, have you decided yet? Is it 'yes' or 'no?'"

"Believe it or not, I thought about this all day. I will let you go."

Upon hearing this, Ayame got really excited and immediately threw her arms around Sakyo's neck in a big hug. "OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM!" She almost couldn't find the right words to say because she was so overly excited.

* * *

Shina was glad it was the weekend. She only had a small amount of homework for the weekend, and so this meant she had more time to play around. When she got home, she saw that her mother hadn't come home from work yet, but evidentially she had come home during lunch because Shina had seen a note her mother left. The note pretty much said to take out the garbage when she got home from school. Shina didn't really want to, but she did it to get it over-with.

'I really hope mom thought about this trip...' That was almost the only thing Shina could think about all day. She wanted to go on this trip so badly that she'd almost do anything to get Shizuru to say 'yes.' 'Guess I better start my homework.'

After about an hour had passed since Shina came home from school, Shizuru came home. She thought about what her daughter had asked her earlier and decided on an answer.

"Hey mom! Well..."

Shizuru sat down at the table next to Shina. "Yes, I did think about it; and I have an answer." She took a deep breath and continued. "Shina, I thought about this all day, and I think it would be a good experience for you. So, my answer is 'yes', I'm letting you go."

Shina got out of her seat right away and gave her mother huge hug. "Thank you mom! I love you soooo much!

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! What do ya think is gonna happen in this story? I think I made this story a little too predictable, don't you think? Again, sorry for the OOCness. This is so weird writing about Sakyo having a daughter...I know I said this last time, but I'm saying it again. Don't you guy's think it's weird? PLEASE R&R:)

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far: inknamida, lil'devil, Icy Tears, & Animegoddess800. I really appreciate your reviews!


	5. Chapter 3: School's Out For Summer!

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: I can finally update now that the Olympics are over. I had a small case of writer's block, but I'm trying to get over it. Another reason why I didn't update a little sooner was I've been in a huge depression soon after the Olympics were done because I've been having problems at home, but things are better now. This chapter is pretty much a 'filler' chapter. It may not be as good as the others, but remember, I'm trying to get over writer's block!

ICY TEARS: Thanks again for reviewing! I'll keep the songfic in mind, but I've never written one of those so I'm afraid of how it would turn out. I saw your review to my story "Forbidden." Sorry I haven't updated that one in awhile...the story hasn't exactly been going the way I planned before I wrote it. It's so much easier to think of all my ideas in my head, but when I write them down, they don't turn out right. As for Marie, she's not gonna be around too much longer--her relationship with Kurama is going downhill. Many people are jumping to conclusions about her and calling her a Mary-Sue, but they're making their judgments before they even know what I have in store for her. Actually, she'll still be around, but she'll be a supporting character. (I meant for her to be a supporting character in the first place.) I'm sorry if I made it sound like she was dominating the story, I never meant to make it sound like that. But, like I said, things sometimes don't turn out that great once I write them down. Forgive me? Another thing: Marie is NOT a self-insertion of me! A lot of people have told me that they think she is, but she's not. She's a lot smarter and prettier than me! Again, thank you for your reviews! And I've started the next chapter to "Forbidden." :)

A big Thank You to inknamida for helping me edit my story! I really appreciate it:)

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 3: School's Out For Summer!

* * *

It was Monday morning and Ayame got out of bed and did her usual morning routine. She couldn't stop thinking about the end of school and more importantly, the trip. After she had showered, dressed and groomed herself, she went downstairs to eat. She wasn't too hungry so she told the maid/cook that she just wanted a pop-tart. She sat down at the table next to Sakyo with a pop-tart in hand.

"After today I only have four days left of school! My teacher is gonna have our essays graded today too. I can't wait to see what I got!"

Sakyo looked at her and said, "I'm sure you did just fine."

"Oh, I didn't tell you this, Dad, but I changed my mind about my career path. I wanna go to college and study dance. I think that would work out better for me, and I have plenty of experience."

"Whatever works best for you. I'm glad you chose something."

Suddenly, Ayame looked up at the clock. "Oh shit, I gotta get to school. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye!" and she was out the door.

Ayame was happy that there was only one week left of school. Next year was going to be her senior year. She had turned in her essay about what career she may want later on in life. In the middle of her essay, she changed her mind. She had thought about being a teacher, but then she decided that would be her second choice if her first one didn't work out. Lately, she had thought about studying dance when she went to college. The experience she has with dancing is she had taken lessons when she was young, and she was part of her school's dance team before she became a cheerleader. She was thinking that if none of this worked out for her, then she could go back to school and study to be a teacher.

The last week of school was finals week and Ayame was going to be busy studying. She had even put a sign on her bedroom door that said "Keep Out" when she was busy. She's had straight A's and she didn't want to end that streak. 'I'm gonna be so relieved after this week is over. I feel like my brain is going to fry.'

* * *

"I'm so excited! School's almost over! I'm gonna finally be a senior next year!" Shina exclaimed.

"You have one week left. I hope you studied, so you can keep your grades up. Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes mother, you told me if I get below a C on my report card that you wouldn't let me go on the trip. I'm actually trying to get A's and B's. No C's this time...I promise!"

"Good." Shizuru was happy that Shina had set a goal for herself. She wanted Shina to do her best, but she knew her daughter could do better than C's. Shina had quit cutting classes awhile ago.

"I gotta go. See you later Mom."

"Bye." With that, Shina was gone.

Shina was excited that next year would be her senior year. She didn't know what she was going to do after high school. She thought about just going to the local community college or taking a year off from school and getting a job. She wasn't sure.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

Ayame was on her way home from school and the music in her car was playing as loud as the volume would allow. School was finally over and she was happy. As soon as she walked in the door to her home, she yelled "IT'S FINALLY OVER! ONE MORE YEAR LEFT!" She made sure everyone could hear her no matter where they were in the house.

Sakyo suddenly came out of nowhere. "You sound happy."

"Of course I am, school's out! My report card comes in the mail either Monday or Tuesday." Ayame ran up to her room and turned on her TV. 'Yay... school's over and my trip is three weeks away.' Ayame pulled out the papers that had information about her trip. She had turned in the forms she had to fill out, and she was given the information that was now in her hands. She decided she better go show her father.

She got off her bed, walked into her father's office and sat down. She was the only one who was allowed to enter his office without knocking. "Hey, Dad. The school just gave me these papers about the trip; I'll be going in three weeks. Here, you can look at them." She handed him the papers and continued. "I'll be staying in America in the State of California. The city I'll be in is San Francisco. The family I'm staying with has a 10-year-old boy, and I'll be paired up with another girl my age. They didn't tell me who she was or where she was from, but I'll find out when I meet the family I'll be with."

* * *

Shina felt so relieved. She took her last test of the year and now she had a couple months all to herself. She spent the rest of the day at the mall with her friends, then went home in time for Shizuru to get home from work.

"Hey mom, how was your day?"

"Good. How did your biology test go?"

"It went okay, the teacher graded on a curve." While Shina and her mother were having their mother-daughter conversation, Shina pulled out the papers for her trip and handed them to Shizuru. "Hey mom, here's the papers I got from the school regarding the exchange student trip. It has all the information about who I'll be staying with and everything else."

"Let's look at them after dinner. I don't feel like cooking today, so does pizza sound good?"

"Of course!

* * *

"Okay Shina, let's look over these papers now."

"Well Mom, it says I'll be staying in San Francisco, California in America. I'll be with another girl who's about my age, but I'll meet her when I meet the family I'll be staying with. The family I'm gonna be with has a 10-year-old boy." Shizuru was reading along while Shina was talking.

Shizuru smiled at her daughter. "Well I just hope you have fun."

"I just hope these next three weeks go by fast. I can't wait for this trip!"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh boy...I'll bet you can only guess what's gonna happen after this chapter! Please R&R:) 


	6. Chapter 4: Time To Go Part 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! There's not much to say now...I just hope you enjoy this next chapter.

IMPORTANT: Before reading this chapter, there's one thing I have to say: I have absolutely nothing against vegetarians or vegans. If you're wondering why I'm saying this, you'll just have to read this chappie to find out! Happy reading!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 4: Time To Go--Part 1

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Ayame had been busy packing for the two week trip, and it was starting to get late. After she had packed all her things, she laid out her bags and suitcases on the floor of her room so all she would have to do the next morning was put them in the limo that her and Sakyo will be riding in.

She had her outfit that she was gonna where on the airplane laid out on a chair by her bed. Her outfit consisted of a strapless pink sundress and her shoes were black leather heals. She had checked over all her bags once more and found that everything was packed that she wanted to take. She thought she better go to bed soon since the next day was going to be a big day. She changed into her pj's, which was basically a black tank top and boxers. She was going to go and say goodnight to Sakyo, but before she reached her bedroom door, she heard a knock.

"Come in." She knew it was her father.

Sakyo entered the room and sat next to Ayame on her bed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have all my things packed."

Sakyo looked and saw four nicely packed suitcases. "Why do you need all of these bags? Don't you think you over packed a bit?"

"I didn't over pack." Ayame started telling her father what was in all those bags. "The bigger suitcase has my clothes, another one has shoes, and another has make-up and other things I need, and the last one has accessories in it. Oh, and I left some room for souvenirs!"

Suddenly, Ayame was having some doubts. "Dad, I'm kind of scared...I've never been away from home this long before, at least not by myself. I mean, I'm gonna be staying with people I don't even know in a different country. I'll be hundreds of miles away from here."

Sakyo put a comforting arm around his daughter. "Don't worry...if anyone tries to do anything to you, they will never see the light of day again."

"Dad, you always say that." Ayame gave a small chuckle. "Well, I guess you're right about saying there isn't anything to worry about. Well, I think I better get some sleep. I have to get up early."

I'll see you in the morning then...goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy!" Before leaving the room, Sakyo gave Ayame a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

MORNING

Ayame woke up as soon as her alarm went off. She was so excited that she jumped out of her bed and headed straight to her bathroom to freshen up and take a shower. As soon as she was done with her shower, she dried off, got dressed, fixed her hair into a pony-tail, and put on some makeup.

When she was dressed and ready, she headed down-stairs to eat breakfast. While she and Sakyo were eating, one of the maids and the butler started putting Ayame's things into the limo. As soon as they were done eating, Ayame grabbed her purse, and said her good-byes to the maids and the butler. She had known them since she was a child and so they were almost like family to her. She was going to miss everyone. After saying good-bye to everybody, her and Sakyo headed out to the limo, and they were off to the airport.

* * *

The trip to the airport didn't take too long. As soon as they got there, the driver parked the limo and helped unload and carry Ayame's things into the airport. The line for getting boarding passes and checking in bags wasn't too long and they were able to get through in about ten minutes. Ayame checked in all four bags, but left out her laptop computer and purse so she can take those as carry-ons.

They got through the security lines and after that they quickly found the gate where the plane would be boarding in about fifteen minutes. Sakyo waited with Ayame at the gate.

Fifteen minutes later, a flight attendant on the loud speaker at the gate announced that it was time to start boarding. "Well, I gotta go...I'll see you in two weeks," Ayame said before giving her father a huge hug. "Ayame, as soon as you get to the home you'll be staying at, give me a call. I don't care about the time difference, just call so I know you got there okay."

"Okay Daddy. Well, I better get going...I love you!"

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye Dad." Ayame picked up her purse and the case containing her laptop, and then boarded the plane. When she got on the plane, she found her seat and put her computer in the stow-away cabinet. She was glad she got a window seat.

As soon as it was time for the plane to go, the flight attendants went over all the pre-flight stuff and the plane was off. As soon as Sakyo saw the plane leave the runway, he went back to his limo and went home. On the plane, Ayame was sitting next to a little girl and her mother. Ayame was enjoying the view out the window from the plane. Part way through the flight, Ayame asked the little girl if she wanted to trade seats so she can have a chance to look out the window, too. (A/N: Remember everyone, Ayame likes kids! I do too!)

* * *

EVENING

The plane had finally landed in San Francisco, California. Ayame was happy and she had butterflies in her stomach. 'I hope these people are nice.' she thought. Ayame slept through part of the flight and also watched the in-flight movie, "Finding Nemo." There were also a couple meals on the flight, too.

As soon as Ayame got off the plane, she was looking around for the family she was staying with. As soon as she saw three people with a sign that had her name written on it, she immediately walked over to them. "Hi, you must be the Brown family. My name is Ayame." A woman with blonde hair replied, "It is very nice to meet you Ayame, and welcome. We look forward to having you over for the next couple weeks."

"Thank you." 'They look like nice people,' Ayame thought to herself.

The tall blonde-haired woman started speaking again, "My name is Cassy," she then started introducing the other two members of the family. "and this is my husband Vincent, and our son Dennis."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Where's the other girl who's supposed to be here?"

"Her name is Shina and her plane arrives tomorrow," replied Cassy. Well, we should go and get your bags and head off to our place.

"Sounds good."

As soon as they got Ayame's bags, they went out to the van and loaded the bags in there. When they were done, they headed off the Brown residence. When they arrived, Cassy showed Ayame the guest room with two twin beds where her and Shina will be staying. For now, everyone just put Ayame's things on one of the beds and let her decide what she wanted to do with them. "Well, Ayame, we think you should know some of the rules we have at this house since you will be staying here for the next two weeks."

Ayame started listening and Cassy continued. "Okay, now with the rules...we do NOT use profanity in this house. Next, the three of us in this family are vegans, which means we avoid all animal products and we definitely do not eat meat. However, since you are a guest in our house-and I can see that you're wearing leather shoes-we will make an exception for you." Ayame's mind was going nuts. 'Is it even possible to avoid ALL animal products,' Ayame thought. Her thoughts were interrupted once again when Cassy finished discussing the house rules. "The last rule is no wearing any clothes that show your midriff or too much cleavage."

"Okay...I'll try my best not to say 'shit,' 'fuck' or 'damn' while I'm here.," Ayame said with a small grin. Cassy just gave her a disgusted look. "Well, Cassie, my dad wanted me to call him as soon as I got here so I'm going to do that right now."

"Do you need to use the phone?

"Oh, no...I have my cell. I'll just use that. Thanks for the offer, though.

"You're welcome...I really do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Cassy left the room and Ayame made her phone call to Sakyo to tell him that she safely made it to her destination.

* * *

A/N: How are Ayame and Shina going to survive being in a place where profanity and low-rise jeans and animal products are not allowed? How did you like the end where Ayame was saying how she'll try her best to follow the rules? I thought that was pretty funny! Well, it's about 2:15 a.m. here, and I have to work tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon! Please R&R:) 


	7. Chapter 5: Time To Go Part 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. First fall quarter started at school, then I was busy when the holidays came around, and now winter quarter just started; and I have no idea when I'll have the time to do updates. But, I'll try as often as possible. Anyway, don't forget to review when you're done reading!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 5: Time To Go--Part 2

* * *

Shina had been waiting for this day since the end of summer. She was leaving tomorrow morning. She had her bags all packed and ready to go. She had her pj's on and was going to go to bed soon, but not quite yet. She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen where Shizuru was cleaning the dishes from the dinner they ate a few hours ago.

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed soon."

"You're going to need your rest; you'll have to get up early…no sleeping in this time."

"I know. I need to quit staying up 'til 1a.m. If I get tired, I'll just sleep on the plane."

"Just try not to oversleep tomorrow morning."

"Well, I guess I will go to bed now. The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come."

Shina got up from her chair and gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.

"G'night mom."

"Good night."

Shina didn't know if she was going to be able to sleep. She was too excited. She crawled into her bed and her cat jumped up and laid down next to her. She finally fell asleep an hour later.

* * *

It was time to wake up and Shina was wide awake. She got right out of bed, showered, got dressed in some jeans, a black shirt with a picture of InuYasha on it, and a pair of sandals. She fixed her hair in just a simple pony tail and put on a little bit of make-up.

As soon as she was ready, she went down stairs where Shizuru was drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm ready, mom!"

"Good. I have your bags in the car. You might want to eat something before we go. We're leaving for the airport in twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'll just fix myself a bowl of cereal."

After Shina was done eating, she said good-bye to her cat and left for the airport. As soon as she got there, Shizuru took two bags and Shina carried one bag and her purse. Shizuru didn't know why her daughter thought she needed three bags, but she thought that was the way teenagers were. She remembered being the same way when she was that age.

Shina didn't have to wait too long to get her boarding pass and to check her bags. She decided not to take any carry-on luggage, but she wanted to keep her purse with her. The next thing she had to do was go through the security gate, and she didn't have any problems there either.

About a half hour later, her plane started boarding. "Well mom, I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I get there. I have my cell."

"Have a good time, okay?"

"Okay." Shizuru gave her daughter a hug and Shina returned it. She also gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mommy."

"Bye."

* * *

Shina found her seat on the plane and was happy that it was a window seat. After she sat down, the one who was to sit next to her finally found his seat. He was good looking and he looked about her age. One thing that bothered her about him is he wouldn't stop talking. 'Oh great….what a fun plane ride this will be.' She thought sarcastically.

The flight attendants all did their thing that they do on every flight, which is go through all the emergency procedures in case something were to happen, and to show people how to fasten their seatbelts. As soon as the plane took off and the flight attendants said it was okay to use electronic devices, Shina took her iPod and her headphones out of her purse and started listening to some music. She had every song of the InuYasha and Cowboy Bebop soundtracks loaded on there, along with some other types of music. The in-flight movies were "Kill Bill Volume 1" and "Kill Bill Volume 2." They kept her entertained since they were a couple of her all time favorite movies. There were also some meals on the plane, too. If she wasn't listening to music, watching a movie, or eating, then she was either playing video games on her cell phone or sleeping—anything to not have to listen to the yapping coming from the guy sitting next o her. Luckily, there was another girl sitting on the other side of him who was just as weird as him. Shina could have sworn she heard them exchange phone numbers.

* * *

"Ayame, are you ready to go to the airport to meet the other exchange student?"

"Yeah. Just a second, Cassie!" It was the night after Ayame had arrived and they were to go pick up Shina today. Ayame was just finishing fixing her hair when Cassie said it was time to go. She finally came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready now."

* * *

The plane finally arrived in San Francisco. Shina was excited to meet the family she will be staying with. As soon as the flight attendants said it was okay to start getting off the plane, Shina and the other passengers got off. As soon as she was inside the airport, she was looking around for a family with a boy that looked about ten years of age, along with another exchange student. She finally found them. "Excuse me, is your last name Brown?"

Cassie looked at the girl and replied. "Yes it is. You're Shina Kuwabara?"

"Yes I am. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you, too. My name is Cassie." Cassie then introduced Shina to her husband and son.

Ayame finally spoke up. "And my name is Ayame. I'm the other exchange student."

Shina looked at Ayame and thought something was weird. 'This is strange. She looks almost like me, except her eyes are brown and so is her hair. Come on, Shina! What are you thinking? She's probably some rich snob. Look at that designer purse she's carrying! That thing had to have cost a fortune.'

Ayame thought something was strange about Shina. "This is too weird. She has the same nose as me. She has the same face as me! What are you thinking Ayame! Snap out of it!'

"Can we go now, mom?" The sound of the little boy's voice snapped the girls out of their thoughts.

"Dennis, that was rude. We'll go as soon as we pick up Shina's luggage."

After they picked up Shina's luggage, they were headed to the home Ayame and Shina would be staying at for the next couple weeks. Cassie spoke up again. "Well Shina, we all look forward to having you and Ayame here for the next couple weeks. We do have a few rules that we would like the two of you to abide by."

"Have fun trying to follow these rules, Shina." Ayame said with a small laugh.

"The rules are: no profanity and no clothes that how your belly button or too much cleavage. We find those things inappropriate in our household. And we are vegans, but we can make an exception for you since you and Ayame are guests in our house. If you want burgers or ice cream or any food that is an animal product, you can have it but my husband and son and I won't eat any of it."

"Okay. I'll try my best to follow the rules."

"We can go to the store tomorrow."

"'Kay." The girls said in unison.

Ayame showed Shina the room that the two of them will be staying in. There were two twin beds and a vanity so they can fix their hair and do their make-up. Shina unpacked her things and called her mom to say she made it over safely.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The girls are already starting to suspect things about each other, but so far they're both in denial! Will they find out about each other? And will they break the house rules? I'm sure you all know the answers to those questions! PLEASE R & R! 


	8. Chapter 6: Getting To Know Each Other

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 6: Getting To Know Each Other

* * *

It was the morning after Shina had arrived. Ayame got dressed in a skirt and a tube top; and Shina was wearing a denim skirt above the knee and a tight fitted black shirt. They had an idea of wearing these outfits on purpose just to get a reaction out of Cassie. And it worked. She told them they had to change their clothes, but after a lot of begging and pleading from the girls, she gave in.

"Do you girls want any breakfast?"

"What are we having?" Ayame was a little afraid of the answer.

After Cassie said they were having some weird vegan dish Ayame and Shina have never heard of, the girls declined. Little Dennis was sitting at the table and he scarfed his food down.

"Are you girls ready to go to the store?"

"Yeah." Ayame said eagerly.

"Me too." Said Shina, as eager as Ayame.

Cassie, her son, and Ayame and Shina got into the car and headed to the grocery store. Once they got there and got inside the store, the girls separated from Cassie and Dennis. They took a cart and did not have a problem filling it up. Ayame and Shina picked up a couple bags of sour cream n' onion chips, a few boxes of pop tarts, a few packages of licorice, and a few frozen pizzas. They also got a few cases of soda and went to the pastry aisle and found lots and lots of goodies. After that, they headed to the magazine section to see if they can find anything good to read about. They picked up a few magazines and found Cassie.

"Girls, is any of this food healthy?"

"No." said the two girls with grins on their faces.

"Well, why don't we go pay for this stuff so we can be on our way?"

Ayame got out her credit card and paid for her stuff and Shina paid for hers as well. As soon as they were done, a checker came up and asked if they would like any help taking their groceries to the car. He was good looking and he had to be at least seventeen. Cassie was about to say her and the girls didn't need help, but Ayame interrupted and smiled a flirty smile at the guy and said she'd be glad to have him help.

After the guy helped load the groceries into the car and go back in the store, everyone got in the car. "Were you flirting with him, Ayame?" Shina asked with a grin.

"I guess." Both girls started laughing.

"Do any of you girls have boyfriends?" Cassie asked

"I don't." Shina said.

"I don't either." Said Ayame.

Then the girls got into their own conversation. "Ayame, you of all people do not have a boyfriend?"

"It's a long story, and it's complicated."

"I would think the guys would be throwing themselves at you!"

"They do alright…you have no idea. I'll tell you about it later." Ayame groaned.

* * *

It was getting late at night and everyone was in bed, except Ayame and Shina. They were already in their pj's and in the room they were sleeping in, but they weren't ready for bed yet. The time everyone went to bed was the only time the girls could have their own conversation and use swear words without Mr. or Mrs. Brown getting mad. So, they took advantage of this time. They hadn't' brushed their teeth yet because they weren't done stuffing their faces with chips and licorice.

"So, why don't you have a boyfriend, Ayame? You said earlier you would tell me why it's so complicated."

"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but my father is very wealthy; so in other words, I am too. My friends all know, but I let them figure it out for themselves. I have friends who are boys, but not an actual boyfriend."

Shina was listening. "Go on."

"I never tell anyone I'm rich, they can figure it out on their own. My friends pretty much got the clue when they saw what brand names of clothes I have on or if they have been to my house. You know how rumors travel fast in middle school and high school, right? Well it wasn't long until everyone at school figured out I had money. Guys threw themselves at me as soon as they saw me in a limo. Even nerds tried to ask me out."

"What would they do? Offer to tutor you in math or something so they can ask you out later?"

"Actually, yes. It was a pretty dumb thing to do since they knew I was in advanced placement classes and that I had the fourth highest grade point average in the school. I can easily tell when someone likes me for my money."

"How can you tell?" Shina asked with curiosity.

"Well, one day a guy asked me out who I've seen on campus many times. He was always with a few slutty girls everyday. He never even talked to me until he heard about the money. He asked me out and I turned him down without hesitation. Another time, some girl wanted to suddenly be my friend. She was a brat and she was rude to a lot of people. Out of nowhere she said she wanted to be my friend. She started being overly nice to me, and so I thought it was obvious she was after my money."

"That's crazy. People can be so shallow."

"I know. Having a lot of money doesn't always have its perks. There are many downsides. I ride around in a limo once and awhile, but I have my own car and so I drive myself around most of the time. I like driving. It gives me a sense of freedom."

"Ayame, I have a confession to make. When I saw you at the airport carrying that designer purse, I pictured you as some spoiled brat who gets everything she wants. Now that I've known you for one day, I think you're a very nice person to be around. I'm sorry for judging you before getting to know you."

"Apology accepted. You didn't have to do that. I get it all the time from people. I love my designer purses and clothes, but I love my dad and my friends so much more."

"That's nice. I guess my mom and I could be considered millionaires. She told me my father left her a large sum of money. My parents never got married and I've never met my father." Shina did not want to talk about her father, but she tried not to mention him. "My mother said she didn't accept all of the money he offered, but what she did take was still a lot. She bought a new house with it so she could move out of her parents' home, and she saved a big chunk of it for my college education, and the rest is in a bank account. My mom is a beautician, and so she used some of the money to open her own beauty salon."

"That's cool. So, do you get to do anything fun with that money?"

"Yeah, sort of. The house my mom bought after I was born isn't big, but it's big enough for the two of us and it has a couple extra bedrooms. We don't spend our money on a lot of big and fancy stuff, and there is enough in there for my mom to retire at a young age if she wants to, but she likes working as a beautician."

"Do you get your hair done for free?"

"Yep! She's really good, too. There's probably enough there for me to never have to work, but I wanna live like a normal person. I wanna be able to design clothes."

"That's awesome. Maybe you'll become some famous designer! I want to be dancer. It would be fun to be a back-up dancer for some famous singer. I love to dance. I was on the dance team at my school, then I became a cheer leader."

"How neat. I play basketball. Our girl's team only lost one game last season! I can't decide if I wanna play in college or not. I have one more year to decide."

"Well Shina, if you're that good maybe you should consider it!"

"I don't know. I'd like to focus on school when I'm in college."

"At least think about it. You never know if anyone from any one of the colleges might be watching you at your games! If they see you, they might want you to apply for their school!" Ayame and Shina started laughing at each other. "Well, Shina, I'm going to go brush all this sugar out of my teeth and go to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Shina looked down at what was left of the licorice. "Ayame? Do you realize this bucket of licorice is almost half way empty? We only got it his morning!"

"Oops. I guess we ate more than we thought." Both girls brushed their teeth and put their food away and went to bed.

"Good night Shina."

"Night Ayame."

'There is something so weird about Shina. I feel like there's some connection between us.' Ayame finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'This is so strange! She looks almost like me, but I've never met her before…I'm sure of it! Maybe I'm just tired and my sleepiness is causing me to think weird things.' Shina thought, and then she went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Don't worry, the part you've been waiting for will come up in the next chapter! It's 2:00 in the morning right now, and I've gotta get up early. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I wanna hear your feedback! 


	9. Chapter 7: Strange How We Look Alike

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 7. I'm actually able to get this out this weekend because for once I don't have too much homework. Yay! I had a lot to do over the past couple weeks and I've even been staying up late to get my homework done. But I don't have that much this weekend. Enjoy the chapter! The good stuff happens here in Chapter 7!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 7: Strange How We Look Alike

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What Shina?"

"These people have parental controls on their TV!" Shina was disappointed. She could not find anything good to watch. All she found were little kids shows.

"Hey Shina, I have a DVD player on my lap-top computer. Let's see if we can go to the video store and rent a couple movies."

"Good idea." It was no surprise to Ayame that the Brown's had parental controls on their TV. To her it just sucked that her and Shina were going to be deprived of InuYasha and South Park for a little bit.

"Hey Ayame, I got an idea. I have baby-sat for this one family before and they had parental controls. Well, after I put the little kid to bed, I cracked the code and was able to watch anything I wanted. When it was almost time for the parents to come home, I reprogrammed the parental controls."

"Do you think you can figure out the password?"

"Maybe….."

* * *

NIGHT TIME

The girls had gotten into their pajamas and washed their make-up off. Ayame got a good look at Shina's face and decided to let her curiosity get the best of her. "Uh, Shina? This may sound really stupid, but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

Ayame took a deep breath. "Shina, is it just me? Or do we, uh, well, look alike? I just thought of this after we both took our make-up off."

"Let's go to the mirror and look." They stood side by side in front of the mirror in the bedroom. Shina then proceeded, "Well, we're the same height, we have the same bone structure and body shape, and …"

"And?" Ayame knew what Shina was thinking. Their faces were the same.

"Man oh man….our faces…."

"Shina, have you noticed that we have the same nose? Same mouth? Our eyes are the same distance apart? The rest of our facial features are the same! But, you have ice blue eyes and raven black hair, while my eyes and hair are brown."

"But the rest of our features look the same. What's happening here, Ayame? This is weird. Too weird." They were speechless. Ayame wasn't done yet.

"This will really sound stupid, but I have to say it anyway." She took another deep breath. "You have black hair and your eyes are ice blue. My dad has black hair like you and his eyes are the same shade of blue."

"That's weird. You have the same brown hair and brown eyes as my mother. Now it's my turn for stupid questions: When is your birthday?"

"July 8, and I will be turning 17. I'll be a senior in high school."

"OMG! Same here! Wait a sec, I have a picture of my mother. I'll get it out."

"I have a picture of my father. I get it out, too."

Ayame and Shina fished through their things to find what they were looking for. "Have you ever met your mother Ayame?"

"No. Dad doesn't say much about her, except once and a while he tells me I look like like her. Have you ever met your father?"

"No. My mom rarely says anything about him. But, she has told me a few times that I look a lot like him." Shina found the picture of her mom. "I found it, Ayame. Take a good look."

"I found the picture of my father, too. You should take a good look as well." Ayame looked at the picture of Shizuru, Shina's mother. Shina also looked at the picture of Sakyo, Ayame's father.

"I can't believe this, Ayame. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. We're sisters, aren't we? Twin sisters?"

"Evidently." Both girls embraced each other in a hug. "We finally meet. Mother never said anything about me having a sibling." They sat down on their beds and tried to take in what they had just discovered.

"Dad never said anything to me, either. What's mother like, Shina?"

"She's awesome. I love her so much. What's dad like?"

"He's a great person, but sometimes a lot of people don't think he his. It's a little complicated. Let's not get into that. I'm just happy we're reunited."

"Me too. What do you think mom and dad will say when we tell them about all this?"

"I don't know. They might be surprised that we coincidentally got paired together to stay with this family during the exchange student program."

"We should make plans to visit each other sometime. I can meet dad and you can meet mom."

"No, Shina….I've got a better idea!"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What could Ayame be planning? I'm sure you all know, but can they pull it off? Wait and see! I'll try and get chapter 8 out ASAP! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I wanna know what you think! I need the feedback! 


	10. Chapter 8: Do You Think This Will Work?

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hey! I don't have much to say today except ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

PLEASE R&R!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 8: Do You Think This Will Work?

* * *

(Still night time)

"You have a better idea, Ayame?"

"Yeah!"

"What could this big idea be? This better be good."

"Oh, it is! What I think we should do is switch places when we go home!"

"Excuse me? Hello, Ayame! How the hell do you expect that to work? We may look the same, but our hair and eyes are different!"

Ayame grinned. "You didn't let me finish! We can make this work by using some hair dye and contact lenses."

"You can't be serious. You have any idea how mom and dad will react to this? Besides, I don't know if I want to dye my hair brown."

"It's not like you have to worry about brown hair looking bad on you. You'll look just like me, and I'll look like you after I dye my hair black and wear blue contacts."

"Whatever you say. I'm still not sure about this."

"Cassie said she'll take us to the mall tomorrow. I'm sure there's a beauty supply store there where we can find some hair dye, and I'm sure there's an eye place there as well. She said it was a big mall."

"Shit, I give up. You win. We'll make the switch."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how excited I am! Just think, you'll get to meet dad, and I'll get to meet mom."

"How about this: We go back home next Saturday. We can change our hair and eye color on Thursday and that way we'll be already for when we leave. We can give our parents a week to discover us, and if they don't by the time it's been a week we'll just confess to them."

"Good idea. But, I don't know if I'd rather they find out on their own or if we tell them ourselves who we really are."

"Guess we'll just have to find out. Jeez, Ayame! I can't believe you just suckered me into this!"

"Well hey, I have a big huge closet full of clothes, and I'll let you wear as much of them as you want! I have a lot of shoes, too! Just don't destroy anything."

"You better draw me a map of your house since you told me it was bigger than big. If I get lost in it, I'll look like an idiot."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you things you need to know and you tell me things I need to know."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot….When our parents do find out about us, we should call each other. How about we keep our own cell phones with us instead of switching those?"

"That's a good idea. Let's not switch driver's licenses either. One of the ways to prove who we really are is showing them our ID."

"And, when they do find out, I'm dying my hair back."

"Me too." Ayame just remembered something. "Hey Shina, speaking of dying our hair, do you wanna hear a funny story?"

"Sure."

"About a year ago, I went with a few friends to get manicures, and I decided to get blonde highlights in my hair. I came home and my dad was pissed. He hardly ever gets mad at me like that and he never yells at me, either. He told me that I better have my hair dyed back to brown before coming home from school the next day. He lets me wear anything I want and all the make-up I want, but he won't let me dye my hair. He told me I could when I move out."

"That's weird. My mom won't let me dye my hair, either. I asked her if I could get a few streaks put in and she said something along the lines of, 'Over my dead body.' That was only a few months ago."

"After he got mad, I thought it might have something to do with me looking like mom and he wanted me to stay like that so I could remind him of her."

"Maybe. It's makes perfect sense, though. I can tell mom thinks about dad sometimes."

* * *

(The Next Day)

"So, Ayame, we're going to the beauty supply store then the eye place so we can find some contact lenses?"

"Yeah. Let's do that first then do other shopping."

"Why do girls want contact lenses?" Cassie said out of curiosity.

Ayame was trying to come up with an answer without saying what her and Shina were really doing. "We, uh, like those cool contacts that come in cool colors and we thought it would be fun to try them out. Yeah, that's right…we just want to try them out." 'That was a close call,' thought Ayame.

"Well, in that case, there's a store at this mall that sells them."

"Awesome. Can you take us there?" said Shina.

"Sure. Right this way."

Cassie took the girls to the eye place and the girls found exactly what they wanted. Then they were off to the beauty supply store.

"May I help you, girls?" the lady at the counter said as the girls walked in.

"Yeah, my sis--I mean my friend and I are looking for some hair dye. We're looking for a shade of brown like hers, and black that looks just like mine."

"The hair dye is in aisle 5."

"Thank you."

The girls headed to aisle 5, and found all sorts of hair dye. Ayame picked up a brown. "Shina, does this shade look exactly like mine, or should I go a little bit lighter?"

"Shina compared Ayame's brown hair with the sample next to the box. "I think it's perfect. Let's get it. I just found black."

"Great, now we're set. But, we can't leave this store without looking at the nail polish first."

After looking at the nail polish, the girls finally made their purchases. Ayame bought a box of black hair dye so she can look like Shina, and five bottles of nail polish; while Shina bought some brown hair dye so she can disguise herself as her sister, and she got a couple bottles of nail polish as well.

"I wanna go to Victoria's Secret if there is one here."

"Yeah, I want to see if they have any good sales. I wanna go to Hot Topic, too. Do you ever go there, Ayame?"

"Yeah. They have neat stuff. I go there with my friends. I also want to go to a shoe place. I don't know how many pairs of shoes I have, but a girl can't have too many!"

"About how many pairs of shoes so you have, Ayame?"

"I dunno. I would guess around a couple hundred."

"Jeez! You were right about saying a girl can't have too many pairs of shoes!"

"Hey, I got an idea, Shina. We should get manicures and pedicures before we go home."

"I don't know. The only time I've done that was for formal school dances. It's hard to get my nails done during basketball season since they would get messed up anyway."

"Oh, come on! Basketball season isn't for awhile. Please! It'll be my treat….I'll pay for it!"

"Okay fine. I guess it'll be fun."

* * *

"I am so hungry right now. Good thing it's almost dinner time."

"I'm hungry too, Shina."

"Well girls, my husband will be home from work in about a half hour. Maybe we can go out somewhere. What sound good?"

"Pizza!" The girls said in unison.

"Is there anything my son and my husband and I can eat there?"

"Don't they have salads and water at pizza places?" Shina asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there. You girls are guests in this house after all."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Brown and their son and Ayame and Shina arrived at the pizza place. The two girls ordered a large three meat pizza to share while the other three ordered salads and water.

"Damn, that is a big pizza. I don't know if between the two of us we can finish it. Do any of you want any?" Shina looked at the Browns and grinned, and Ayame tried to hold in a small laugh.

"No thanks girls. We'll be fine." Cassie.

"Don't worry, Shina. I can probably eat about half of this."

Shina just grinned at her sister. "You eat a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. The maids at home always ask me how I can eat so much and not gain a pound."

"I'm like that, too. Either we're very lucky, or it's because of all the exercising we do. I jog around the block every afternoon."

"I get a lot of exercise from all the dancing I do at cheer practice, and when I practice at home. I also jog a lot."

Everyone started eating and Ayame thought of an idea. "Hey, Shina." Ayame whispered. "I dare you to sneak a piece of sausage in one of their salads."

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, do it….they're not looking."

"Fine!" Shina took a piece of sausage off the pizza and made sure no one was looking. When it was safe, she hurriedly put the small piece of meat under some lettuce. Mr. Brown took a bite of his salad, and without knowing it, he ate a piece of meat. Ayame started laughing out loud, and so did Shina.

"What is so funny, girls?" asked Cassie.

"Nothing!"

* * *

It had gotten dark out awhile ago, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Shina and Ayame got ready for bed and went to their room.

"I can't believe this, Ayame. We go home Saturday. That's less than a week away."

"I know. This has gone by so fast. I was hoping to meet a guy, but I guess I still have a few days."

"It probably would be nice to meet someone here since no guys know who you are here."

"Yeah, and they wouldn't know about my money. They would actually get to know me without knowing how much money my father has. They would like me for me, and that's what I would want."

"So, on Thursday we're dying our hair and going to get manicures and pedicures?"

"Yep. Then that way we're all set for Saturday. Going home shouldn't be so boring since we're gonna be on the same flight. The plane stops at your city first, so in other words I'll be getting off first since I'm disguising myself as you."

"You're gonna like mom. Trust me, Ayame. You will."

"I hope you like it at my house. My dad and I eat out a few times a week for dinner. Him and other business people will go out and discuss business crap, and I tag along sometimes. What's funny is we'll go to some five-star restaurant and I'll order a burger and fries and a soda, while everyone else gets all this other fancy food stuff. They always look at me funny."

"What does dad say?"

"He doesn't care. I like going to those restaurants. They're pretty and everything, but I just don't care about the fancy food. The desserts are usually pretty good, though."

"Do you usually dress up when go out to dinner or what?"

"Yeah, but I don't get dressed up too fancy. Usually a dress and nice shoes will be enough. You don't need to dress up like you're going to prom, but you can if you want to."

"I can't wait to meet dad. We should try getting our parents back together. What do you think, Ayame?"

"That's not a bad idea. I have always wanted both a mom and a dad. I mean, I like it just being me and dad, but I think it would be even better if they were back together and the four of us were a family."

"Well, we will just have to make it so they meet up again after they unswitch us!"

* * *

A/N: Wow…I finally got this chapter done! Will Ayame and Shina succeed in getting Shizuru and Sakyo back together? They'll try the best they can, but things will be complicated along the way. But first, the girls have to switch and hope that they'll be successful just doing that. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out because I have a lot of homework, but I'll try and make time to write it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 9: Fool Anyone?

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hello! Another installment of "Are We Related?" It's getting closer and closer to the girls going home.

LINWE JAGANSHI: I'm sorry about the vegan thing and what Shina did in the fic. If offended you, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?

PLEASE R AND R!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 9: Fool Anyone?

* * *

The days had come and gone and it was already Thursday afternoon. Ayame and Shina were both in the bathroom trying to dye their hair.

"I wonder if we can fool these people. Think so, Ayame?" Shina was referring to the Browns.

"We should try." Then Ayame had second thoughts. "Actually, we shouldn't tell them what we're doing. We should get this done as soon as we can so nobody suspects anything."

"Good idea. They'll try and stop us before Saturday even comes."

"You could still back out of this if you're having second thoughts."

"No, it's alright. I was hesitant at first, but now I'm really excited about meeting dad."

Ayame started reading the directions on the box of hair dye. "Okay…"

"I hope we do this right. I don't wanna ruin my hair and have it look like crap."

"Don't worry." After a few minutes Ayame finished reading the instructions. "This will be easy."

* * *

AWHILE LATER

The girls were standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "Wow, we look just like each other now. All we have to do is put in the contact lenses and we're set." The girls were satisfied with their progress. "Just so you know, I'm dying my hair black after we get found out."

"I know, Shina. I feel weird with black hair right now. It's definitely going back to brown after we finish our little mission or whatever you want to call it. Let's try the contacts now."

"Another thing, when we switch our luggage, I'm keeping my own underwear!" Both girls started laughing at what Shina had said.

"I was going to mention that when we switch everything, but you beat me to it. Why the hell would we switch underwear anyway? That's sick!" Ayame and Shina started laughing even more.

"Okay, Ayame, let's try these contacts. We already changed our hair, so now there's no turning back!"

"Let's see……"

After the girls read the instructions on the contact lens box, they tried to put them in their eyes, but found that it was all easier said than done.

"Ow!" Shina almost yelled, but she didn't want anyone to come up and see what she and Ayame were doing. "Ow!" Her second attempt at putting in a contact lens failed. "Ow! Screw this…I'll just wear sunglasses or something."

"Come on, Shina. Don't give up. It can't be that hard. Let me try…" Ayame was having just as much trouble as Shina. "Ow! Jeez, I don't know if I can do this. No, I can't give up! We are not going through all this trouble for nothing!"

After what seemed like forever, Shina got her first one in. "Okay, one more."

"You're doing better than me."

It only took Shina a couple minutes to get her last contact lens in, while Ayame was still working on her first. "Wow, I look just like you!"

Ayame looked at her sister. "OMG…you're a spitting image of me."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go ahead and clean up my mess while you're still working on yourself."

"Sure, don't mind me. I'm jus trying to get these things in my eyes. I guess we better get used to being addressed differently. People are going to start calling you by my name and vice versa."

"Yeah."

* * *

A half hour later, Ayame finally got both contact lenses in. Their next task was seeing if the Browns would notice they switched. They were both in the bedroom they were staying in.

"Oh, Ayame, I forgot to tell you that I have a cat. Is that okay?"

"You have a cat? Of course it's okay! I have always wanted one, but I guess you could say that dad isn't all that friendly with animals." Ayame was trying to avoid bringing up 'animals' and 'dad' in the same sentence.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, nothing! It was a long time ago when he was a teenager. He just said…uh…that he wasn't an animal person, that's all." 'That was close. Why do I keep putting myself in a position where it becomes a close call?' Thought Ayame. "I'm happy that I'll have a cat for a week!"

"Her name is Kirara. You know, from InuYasha?"

"Oh, yeah! I've always wanted to get a cat and name it that. I wanna dog, too. Last summer, my friend and her family went on vacation and they were looking for a house-sitter because they had a dog. I offered to take care of the dog, and so all I had to do was come over for a little bit everyday and feed her. The dog was a chocolate lab and she was so much fun!"

"I want a dog, too, but mom says one pet is enough. That must have been fun taking care of your friend's dog."

"It was, but I haven't gotten to the funny part yet!"

"Go on…"

Ayame started laughing before she started talking. "Well, I thought it would be fun to take her for a ride and bring her to my house for a few minutes. I brought her in, hoping she wouldn't bark so dad wouldn't find out there was a dog in the house. She was quiet, but unfortunately, dad saw her and got mad. He told me to get her out of his house; but before we walked out the door, the dog squatted and peed on the carpet." Ayame couldn't hold it in any longer, she busted out in laughter and Shina followed.

"He must have been very pissed after that."

"Oh…he…was." Ayame said in-between giggles. "I mean, it's gross when an animal pees or poops in the house and everything, but in that circumstance, it was pretty funny. The maid had to clean up the mess and I felt bad for her. It was my fault it happened, and she had to clean it up. I told her I would make it up to her by doing my own laundry for a month. She just told me not to worry about it and we both agreed my dads reaction to the incident was priceless."

"Don't worry, Kirara knows where her litter box is."

"Good. I ended up doing my laundry anyway. I actually do my own laundry, but Violet, one of our two maids, will do it for me if I have a lot of work to do."

"That's nice of her."

In the middle of their conversation, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Dennis.

"Mom sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh, thanks," Ayame responded.

"You're welcome, Ayame." Dennis started to go to the kitchen when he was stopped by Ayame.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Ayame."

"No, my name is Shina. Not Ayame."

"Yeah it is."

"Do I look like Ayame?"

"No, but you act like her."

Ayame wasn't going to give up just yet. "Listen, Dennis, that is Ayame," she pointed to a brown haired Shina. "I am Shina."

"Something weird is going on."

"What?" Shina asked.

"I don't know, but something is different about the two of you."

* * *

A/N: How was it? I know it was short, sorry about that. I'm gonna be pretty busy, but I'll try my best to update on weekends. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Feedback would be appreciated. 


	12. Chapter 10: I Love Tater Tots

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or the movie "Napoleon Dynamite" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been awhile. I've had lots and lots of homework, but I'm on spring break right now.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 10: I Love Tater Tots!

* * *

It was the morning after Ayame and Shina had switched. They will be going home tomorrow.

"Shina, that was close. We can't let them find out we switched!"

"I know! I know!" Both girls were freaking out since Dennis suspected something. "Well, Ayame, we just have to act like each other the best we can."

"I guess you're right." Ayame sighed. "I guess we better get ready since we're going to the nail salon."

"Yeah."

* * *

(NOTE: in this section, Ayame will be addressed as Shina, and Shina will be addressed as Ayame.)

Ayame, Shina, and Cassie were all at the nail salon getting manicures and pedicures, which was Ayame's treat. Since the girls had switched identities, the real Ayame gave Shina enough money to pay for all three of them so that way Cassie wouldn't notice anything the girls had done. Dennis hadn't said a thing. The girls convinced him that he was just imagining things. Cassie and Vincent were completely oblivious.

"Are you girls ready to go home tomorrow?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, we have our things packed. I'm gonna miss you though!"

"I'll miss you, too, Ayame. What about you, Shina?" Cassie asked Shina, or so she thought it was Shina.

"I had a good time here, too. I enjoyed being here. Shi-I mean Ayame and I should come visit you again. Or, you and your family could come visit us sometime!"

"Yeah, Cassie, I'd like to have you visit!"

"That's very nice you girls. My family and I are going to visit some friends over in Washington State. Washington is just north of California. We're going up there for a couple weeks before Dennis starts school in the fall."

"That sounds like fun. Ayame and I thought about visiting each other. We've gotten pretty close, we're practically sisters!"

"Fun. Our friends have been talking about Mount St. Helens a lot lately. It's been having small eruptions, but nothing too serious. We're just hoping it doesn't erupt like it did back in 1980."

"Was it bad?" Ayame asked.

"You bet it was. I lived up in Washington at that time. I was actually safe because I lived a few hours away from the mountain. The friends we're visiting live in the same town I lived in at the time, so they're safe if anything too serious were to happen again. The seismologists are saying that if anything were to happen, it won't be like it was in 1980."

"That must be a relief." Said Shina.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Cassie and the girls were finally headed home after they spent part of the day at the nail salon.

"Can we watch a movie tonight? Please? It's our last night before Ayame and I go home!"

"What did you girls have in mind?" Cassie asked.

"Napoleon Dynamite!" the girls said in unison.

"Is that movie appropriate? You know we don't allow bad words in this house."

"It's rated PG and the worst thing they say is 'crap.'" Shina explained.

After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not she should allow her son to watch that movie, Cassie finally decided it would be alright. "I guess we should stop at the video store on out way home then."

* * *

(NOTE: in this section, the girls will be addressing each other as their original names since it's just the two of them in the room.)

The girls and the family they were with watched the movie before going to bed. The family actually thought the movie was pretty hilarious. Ayame and Shina decided they better get to bed because the next day was going to be a long one.

"These people were nice, but I miss using profanity."

"Same here, Shina. I miss saying 'shit.'"

"Does dad care if you cuss or not? I just wanna make sure. Should I try and act as much like you as possible?"

"Dad doesn't really care if I use profanity. If some of his business people are around you can still use it, it doesn't matter. They say those words all the time."

"Cool…I can cuss all I want!"

"And, what we should do is try to act like each other, but slightly be ourselves. You know, we kinda wanna throw in some clues that we're not who our parents think we are since we've switched."

"Good idea."

"Is there anything important I should know, Shina?"

"I think we've covered everything when we were talking that day at the mall. Remember, we're giving our parents one week to figure us out, otherwise we just tell them."

"I remember. And also remember to call when they find out."

"Yep!"

"Well, I'm going to bed now, sis."

"Me too, Ayame. I'm so excited! I'll get to meet dad tomorrow!"

"And I'll get to meet mom!"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too confusing with the way the girls were being addressed differently since they switched identities. I hope the notes in the parentheses helped incase any of you did get confused. I hope you guys didn't mind the Mount St. Helens reference. I live in Washington State and so this kind of stuff is pretty interesting for me. It had a big eruption in 1980 (I was born in 1984), and it's acting up again, but nothing too serious. It had another eruption on March 8, 2005, but again, it wasn't too serious. I live a few hours away from it, so nothing bad happened over here, but I was able to see the ash plume in the sky from where I live. I'm sure many of you know about Mount St. Helens if you're from Washington or if you know anybody who is. It made national news last fall. Anyway, enough of my babbling…sorry about that.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter…I plan to make the next one better. PLEASE R AND R!


	13. Chapter 11: The Long Plane Ride Home

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or the movie "Napoleon Dynamite" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, I intend to make this chapter a little longer. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 11: The Long Plane Ride Home

* * *

"Girls, wake up."

"Hm? One more minute…"Ayame replied, barely awake.

"You need to get up so you don't miss your flight." Cassie stated.

After about five minutes, Ayame and Shina finally got up and Cassie left the room so they could get dressed and ready to leave. Today they were going home, or in other words, they were going to each other's homes.

Ayame got up first and took a shower while Shina went back to sleep. Shina didn't mind if Ayame got in the shower first because all that meant was more sleepy time for her. She was not a morning person, but she knew she had to get up within the next few minutes. After about twenty minutes, Ayame got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around herself. She tried to hurry so Shina would have enough time to take a shower, too. She peeked out of the door to make sure no one was around in the hallway so they wouldn't see her in just a towel, and hurried into the bedroom next door to the bathroom where Shina was still half-asleep.

"Come on, Shina. Cassie said we're leaving for the airport in an hour. If you wanna use the shower, now is the time to do it."

"Five more minutes…"

"Get the hell out of bed! Jeez! We still need to decide what clothes we're gonna switch with each other!"

"Fine! Jeez, you sound like mom sometimes." A brown haired Shina finally got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, while Ayame dried herself off and got dressed.

Ayame decided that she would just wear some comfy pink sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and some flip flops. She thought she would rather wear something comfy since the plane ride was gonna be a long one. After about fifteen minutes, Shina came out of the shower and back into the room. She saw what her sister was wearing and thought she would wear something similar so she could be comfy as well. Like Ayame, she put on some comfy black sweats, a black spaghetti strap tank top with a gray sweat-shirt type jacket, and some flip flops. Ayame put her black hair in pig-tail braids, while Shina just put hers up in a messy bun.

"Well Shina, all we have to do is decide what clothes to switch."

"Yeah. Actually, I don't think we'll have to switch too many of our things since our tastes in style are very similar."

"Yeah, you're right. I dunno, maybe we shouldn't bother switching clothes. I doubt our parents will notice anything. But, we will have to take everything out of our suit cases and trade suitcases with each other."

"That's true. Lets just try not to get our things mixed up when we're at each other's houses, though."

"Don't worry, Shina. I think I can tell what's mine and what's yours."

The girls were almost done packing their things when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Shina yelled.

Cassie opened the door and said, "Girls, are you almost ready? We're leaving in about fifteen minutes and we still need to load your bags into the van."

"I'm ready." Ayame (disguised as Shina) said as she zipped her last suitcase shut.

"Yeah, but hold on. I just wanna make sure I got everything."

"Okay."

Cassie waited as the girls looked around to make sure they had everything. When all was good, Ayame and Shina helped load their suitcases into the van. After that was done, the girls went back into the guest room to take one last look just to make sure nothing was left. "Hey Shina, we have to switch purses."

"Oh, that's right. All we have to do is dump our stuff out and switch. That way we can still have our belongings, but just in a different purse."

"Yeah, but let's hurry so nobody sees us."

"'Kay." Ayame and Shina hurriedly dumped out the contents of their purses and switched, and quickly loaded their belongings back into 'their purses.'"

Ayame looked at the clock. "Crap, we gotta go. They're waiting for us. Everything in our purses may be just shoved in and out of order, but we can fix that later on the plane."

"Good idea." Shina looked at her purse that Ayame temporarily leant to her. "Awesome! I get to carry around this expensive designer purse for a week!"

* * *

It took about 20 minutes to get to the airport. Cassie, Vincent, and little Dennis helped the girls carry their bags into the airport so they can get them checked in. For carry-ons, 'Ayame' had her purse and laptop computer, and all 'Shina' had was her purse.

After the girls got their boarding passes and got their bags checked in, they headed to the gate where their plane would be boarding in a half-hour.

"Hey, maybe this won't be a boring flight since we'll be on the same plane this time!" 'Ayame' said to her sister.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. But, the plane stops in my city first. Hopefully the rest of the way won't be too bad for you." 'Shina' replied.

"Nah, it's only a few hours. I think I'll live."

The half-hour came and went and the announcement was made over the loud speaker that it was time for the girls to board the plane. Everyone in the small group exchanged hugs and said their good-byes. It was now time to go. It was two weeks since the girls arrived, but to them and their host family, it only seemed like a few days.

* * *

The girls were happy that there were no assigned seats on the plane, so they hurried to try and get seats towards the back with a window seat available. They found two seats that were in the third row from the back. When they got there, they tried to race to the window seat. They started fighting over it, but they weren't actually fighting. They both wanted the window seat and intended to take turns throughout the flight, they were just arguing on purpose to try and be funny.

A black-haired Ayame was the first to get to the window seat, but Shina tried pushing her out of the way. They were trying not to laugh at their little antic on the plane. "Dammit Ayame! I want the window!"

"No! I got here first!"

This continued on for about another thirty seconds until one annoyed passenger spoke up. "Would the two of you shut up and just take turns!"

The girls immediately stopped. Ayame stayed in her window seat, while Shina sat in the seat next to her, and they both buckled their seatbelts.

"Jeez, what's up his butt.?" Shina asked.

Ayame just shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Oh, Shina, I forgot to put my laptop in the stowaway compartment. Would you mind doing for me since you're closer to it?"

"Sure sis. Since we switched, I'll get to take your laptop, right?" Shina asked with a grin.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you will have to take it since you're being me." Ayame sighed. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to trust you with it. But I will warn you…if you get a virus on it or do anything that will ruin it, I will hurt you."

"Sounds fair. I have a computer at home and I will hurt you as well if anything happens since I'm trusting you with it."

The girls laughed at their little 'threats' toward each other. "But seriously Shina, please be careful with it!"

"Don't worry. I will."

Shina put her sisters laptop in the stowaway compartment and shortly after that, the flight attendant spoke on the loud speaker to let everyone know the rules on the plane and all that other stuff. Everyone buckled their seatbelts and the plane started leaving the runway shortly after.

There were three seats in the row on the side of the plane where the girls were sitting, and one of those seats was available, which is where the girls put their purses.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since the plane took off. Shina and Ayame were hyper, very hyper. If they could run around the plane, they would. They were messing around on purpose just to get reactions out of the other passengers. Normally, Ayame (the real Ayame) is too shy to do anything like this unless someone is with her. Shina (the real Shina) on the other hand, does this sort of thing all the time. She likes to be silly and get a rise out of people. Since her sister is with her, Ayame wasn't too shy on the plane. She would just go along with her sister's antics.

"Do you annoy mom when you act like an idiot?" Ayame asked.

"Sometimes. My uncle Kazuma acts like an idiot all the time and so I think she's used to it." Said Shina with a chuckle. "I blurt out stupid things on purpose all the time just to annoy or get a reaction out of people. It's pretty funny sometimes."

"I dare you to do something like that when you're with dad! I would love to see the way he'd react…He'd definitely know that you're not me, or he'll think something was wrong with me."

"Don't worry…I'll say or do something that you probably wouldn't do. We're supposed to give clues showing we're not who we appear to be, right? Well, this will be my way of showing I'm not you!"

Both girls just laughed.

After about another hour, the passengers on the plane were quiet. Ayame and Shina were plotting new ways to annoy people. Since it had gotten pretty quiet on the plane in the past hour, Shina had an idea…

"Ayame, check this out…"

"What?" Ayame asked with a giggle.

Suddenly, the loudest rooster noise was heard all throughout the plane. Ayame couldn't help it…she burst into laughter at what her sister had done. All eyes were on the two girls sitting three rows from the back. Shina was able to keep a straight face. "What? Why is everybody looking at me? I didn't do anything!"

This only made Ayame laugh even harder. "I so dare you to do that when you're with dad!"

Next thing the girls knew, one of the flight attendants came up to them. "Girls, you need to calm down. We have been getting complaints about the two of you for the past hour."

"We're sorry." The girls said in unison.

The flight attendant left, and the girls started laughing even harder than they were before.

They finally quieted down after a few minutes. They were calmly eating the peanuts and enjoying the beverages that the flight attendants had passed out to the passengers. In the row across from them, some dude accidentally dropped his bag of peanuts and it landed close to Shina. She took this as another opportunity to do another idiotic thing…

"Uh, sir? Would you like me to grab your nuts?" While Shina asked the question, Ayame had been taking a sip from her soda, and was trying not to laugh so she wouldn't spit her drink out. She managed to swallow then buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide herself while laughing at the latest idiotic thing her sister did.

The dude was naïve…he didn't even understand the double entendre. Shina picked up the small bag off the floor and handed it to the dude. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties. He thanked Shina after she handed him back the bag of peanuts. Shina then looked at her sister, who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "What's so funny, Ayame? You're a pervert if you think I meant it in _that_ way! Jeez! What kind of person do you think I am!"

Ayame just started laughing even harder and then Shina started laughing as well. "How can you keep a straight face when you do stuff like that, Shina?"

"It's not easy, trust me. I manage to keep a straight face while I'm talking, but then I'll start laughing."

The sound of the loud speaker interrupted the girls' conversation. The flight attendant was gonna make an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, we will be showing 'Napoleon Dynamite' as our in-flight movie. We hope you enjoy."

"This flight just keeps getting better and better!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I LOVE TATER TOTS!" Shina yelled for all the passengers to hear.

Ayame started laughing again. "That was random…"

* * *

A/N: Shina needs to keep her mouth shut! Don't you think so? Jeez! She sure has a lot of nerve. You're probably wondering if she'll act like this when she's with her father…you'll just have to find out! Ayame is just going along. I hope you liked this and I hope it wasn't too boring for you. I attempted humor, can't you tell? In the next chapter, the girls will arrive at their destinations and finally meet their other parent. Again, I hope you didn't get confused about how the girls were being addressed. When they're in front of their host family, they address each other differently since they switched; but when the host family isn't around, they address each other by their real names. Still confused? If so, just let me know and I'll try my best to clear things up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 12: Reunions

DISCLAMER: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. That's what happens when you have a ton of homework and a job.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 12: Reunions

* * *

"In another hour, I'll finally get to meet mom!" Ayame said happily.

"And then awhile later I'll get to meet dad. This is so exciting!" Shina exclaimed.

"Shina, do you think mom and dad might get a little pissed at us for doing this? If so, I just hope they don't get too mad."

"I don't know. If they did do get mad, then I'm sure they would get over it soon enough because they'd be happy to see us."

"True." 'I just hope dad doesn't get too pissy and scare Shina half to death,' thought Ayame. 'What am I thinking? He won't do anything to her. She's his daughter and he promised long ago he would never do anything to hurt me, and she's disguised as me.'

Shina caught her sister staring out the window of the plane. "Ayame? Are you okay?"

"What? Did you just say something?"

"Yeah. I asked if you were okay. You looked like you in some deep thought."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all. I've never met mom and I don't know what she's like, but I am really excited. I am a little tired, too."

"So am I. We haven't slept a wink since we boarded this plane. I've been too excited to sleep."

"Tell me about it. We've been hyper on the plane, too."

"Yeah, but that was fun! We even made the flight attendant mad!" Ayame and Shina started laughing.

"Correction, Shina. _You_ made the flight attendant mad by making the loud rooster noise."

"That's not all the talent I have! Watch!" After Shina took a gulp of her soda, she let out a loud burp for all the passengers to hear. Ayame burst into laughter for probably the hundredth time on the plane.

"You're so sick, Shina! But it's funny!"

"I have the talent of making myself burp at will. My Uncle Kazuma taught me that, much to my mother's dismay."

"Do it in front of dad and see what he says. I'd pay money to see his reaction."

"Would he get mad?"

"I dunno. There's only one way to find out!" Ayame said through her fit of laughter.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

The plane landed at its first stop where Shina would get off, but instead it is Ayame who will be taking Shina's place.

"Well, Shina, I guess this is good-bye for now. The plane's starting to land at the airport where mom is waiting."

"Yeah. I just hope our plan works."

The plane had landed and come to a complete stop. When it was time, the flight attendant announced that those who were to get off at this stop were allowed to go. Ayame took off her seatbelt and grabbed her purse and stood in the aisle. "Well, I'm going now."

Ayame hugged her twin sister as they were saying their final good-byes and parting after being reunited. "Bye, sis. Take care of mom and my kitty for me."

"I will." The girls broke their hug and Ayame had one final message for Shina before leaving. As she started down the aisle to exit the plane, she gave her message. "Oh, Shina, one last thing before I go," With a grin, Ayame continued, "Don't let dad scare ya too much!" Then she started leaving.

"What was that Ayame?"

"Bye sis!" Then Ayame was gone.

'What was that all about? I'm gonna get her for that!'

* * *

INSIDE THE AIRPORT

Ayame walked along with the other passengers through the gate and into the airport, her heartbeat getting faster as she got closer. After almost seventeen years, she will be reunited with her mother, Shizuru.

As she got inside the airport, she was looking around for a tall brunette in her mid-thirties. 'Where is she? Please like me! I hope she likes me! Where is she? Maybe she isn't here yet, maybe she's running a little late.' Many thoughts were going through Ayame's head that she almost did not hear her name, or rather Shina's name being called. The voice sounded like a women. 'Mom?' she thought. Ayame turned around, and less than ten feet away from her was Shizuru.

Ayame stared for a few seconds, letting the reality sink in that her mother was standing in front of her. A big smile decorated Ayame's face as she went up to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

Shizuru hugged back. "I missed you, Shina! Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, but you have no idea how much I missed you! I love you so much!" Said Ayame as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Still in their tight embrace, Shizuru thought, 'Something feels different about her.' But she quickly brushed it off. 'Whatever it is, I don't care right now. I'm just glad she's home.'

As they broke their hug, Shizuru noticed her daughter was crying. "Shina, you're crying. You never cry like this."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really really happy right now."

"Oh well, let's go get your bags and go home. Your cat misses you and so does everybody else. Kazuma said he'll come over tomorrow. Keiko and Yusuke will come, too. Little Yumi kept asking me when you were coming back." (Yumi is Keiko's and Yusuke's daughter. She is four years old and Shina baby-sits her sometimes.)

'I'm gonna have to get used to being addressed as "Shina" for the next week,' thought Ayame.

"How about stopping and getting some ice cream on the way home?"

"I'd like that, mom!" Ayame said with a smile.

After their little reunion, Ayame and her mother went to the baggage claim and got Ayame's bags, and headed out.

* * *

The plane took off shortly after the passengers from this stop had left the plane. 'Now, my turn to sit in the window seat!' After her sister had left, Shina did not have anybody to talk to for the next couple hours, so she got out her iPOD. Other passengers were relieved that Ayame had left, thinking it would be quieter on the plane since the two girls were separated.

* * *

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

The plane had landed once again, but this time it was Shina's turn to get off. As soon as she was allowed to do so, she took off her seatbelt and stood up. She grabbed her purse and her sister's laptop from the stowaway compartment and waited for the passengers in front of her to exit so she could go too.

She got more scared as every second passed. This would be the first day she would meet her father, and she hoped things would go well. 'I hope he likes me. I hope he doesn't get pissed at what me and Ayame did.'

As the aisle way cleared, Shina was finally able to make her way off the plane. She was scared, but who wouldn't be if they were meeting their parent for the first time? She was one of the last passengers to get off the plane, and so when she made her way into the airport from the gate, she was caught in a crowed of people who were busy greeting their friends and family.

She pushed her way through everyone and her mind was set on finding a tall man with long black hair. She did not think that should be too hard to do, so she looked around the area. Finally she spotted him. Shina walked over to Sakyo. "Hey, dad! I'm back!"

"It's nice to have you back home, Ayame" With that, Shina gave her father the biggest hug she has ever given anyone. 'I finally met my father! I have been waiting for this day for so long and it's finally here!'

"Did you have a good trip?" Sakyo asked as they broke the hug.

Shina smiled. "Yes I did. It was a lot of fun. I made a new friend and we got really close."

"That's good to hear."

Shina and Sakyo headed down to get Shina's bags and then outside to the long black limo that was waiting for them. Shina looked wide-eyed at the limo. 'Wow! I've only got to ride in one of those for Homecoming and Prom! This is awesome!' Shina and her father and the limo driver all loaded Shina's things into the limo and headed home for the day.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Sorry if Sakyo seemed OOC at all. His scenes with his daughter are the hardest to write because it's kinda weird writing about him having a daughter. It's not easy writing those scenes because I want to try and keep him in character the best I can, but also have him be a loving father at the same time. (did that just sound cheesy?) Did he seem OOC at all to any of you? Anyway, sorry to end it where it did. I know the ending may have sounded a little abrupt, but that's just where I decided to end the chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think! 


	15. 13: First Day in a Different Home Part 1

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile. I have had really bad writer's block during the summer. It sucks. I don't understand why I get writer's block in the summer time, and that is when I have more time to write! It doesn't make any sense! But trust me, even though I wasn't writing, I've been constantly thinking of new ideas for this story! I have a ton of ideas, but unfortunately I won't be able to fit ALL of them in. But believe me, even though I haven't update very often, this story is far from being finished! I keep telling myself that I will finish it eventually! As always, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

There will be two parts to this chapter.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 13: First Day in a Different Home  
Part 1

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER…

Shina woke up at around eleven o' clock in Ayame's comfortable bed. 'I don't wanna get out of this bed…it's so comfy.' Shina decided to actually get out of bed because she knew it was no longer going to be morning soon. She had only been at Ayame's house since the day before, and she still could not get over how big her bedroom was.

The bedroom was the size of about five of Shina's bedrooms at her own home. She walked into the closet to look and see what kinds of clothes Ayame had. She was in aw of the size. Shina looked around and thought the closet may be bigger than the bedroom she had at home. There was even a door inside the closet that led to a small room where Ayame keeps her shoes. On one side of that room, was an area where Ayame kept her accessories and purses and handbags. Shina walked outside of Ayame's closet and looked all over the bedroom. On the far end of the room, there was a huge wooden jewelry chest, and next to it was the vanity where Ayame kept her make-up. A few feet away from the vanity, there was a desk where Ayame did her homework. Across from the bed, there was a big screen TV, and on each side there were shelves full of movies. Besides all these things, there were other shelves in the room that held books and glass dolls and other trinkets. There was one nightstand on each side of the bed with a lamp on each one and an alarm clock on one of them. There were various stuffed animals around the room, too. The walls were decorated with pictures of the people she loved, and there were a couple posters hanging those walls. Other decorations included pictures of butterflies and fairies.

Shina snapped out of it and realized she had been looking around for almost a half hour. She went back into the closet to look for something to wear. She got in and decided to take a shower before deciding on what to wear for the day.

After taking a shower, she got out and dried off and put a towel around her body and then went back into the closet. There were a lot of different things to choose from, but it did not take her too long to decide. For her ensemble, she chose a lime green cami top, and a cute yellow knee length skirt. She went to the shoe area and decided on a pair of simple red heels. She got dressed, and combed her hair. She decided to simply leave her hair down. She went back into her bathroom to put her brown contact lenses in and put on a small amount of make-up and some clear lip gloss. She took one last look at herself in the full size mirror next to the closet. "I look hot." She told herself.

She walked outside her sister's bedroom and down to the kitchen to find something to eat. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Violet, one of the maids.

"Do you need something, Ayame?"

"Do you know where my dad is?"

"He is in his office. I don't know what he's doing. He's been in there a long time this morning. Do you want anything to eat? It's almost lunch time."

"I am a little hungry. What do we have here to eat?"

"I can make anything you want."

"Hmmm, a burger sounds good. I'm gonna go look for my dad now."

"Okay, but your food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks! I'll be back."

Shina walked out of the kitchen and started walking to Sakyo's office. She stopped as soon as she got to the top of the stairs. "Okay, so where did Ayame says the office was? I can't remember." She stood there thinking for a few minutes and then finally decided to just wonder around and find it on her own.

Shina managed to find her father after fifteen minutes of looking. She knocked on the partially opened door, then opened it the rest of the way and walked in after she heard Sakyo say 'come in.' She sat down in a chair in front of Sakyo's desk while Sakyo was just sitting and smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning daddy!"

"Good afternoon."

"What?"

"It's not morning anymore. It's 12:30." Sakyo gave his daughter a small smile.

"Sorry. I was tired and slept in late. I only got back yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. Violet asked me if she should get you up and I told her to let you sleep in as long as you wanted today. I knew you would be tired."

"I still am a little tired, but I thought I should get up since it was getting late."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'll be going out to dinner with a few other people tonight and you can come if you want to."

Shina smiled at the thought of going out to eat at a nice five star restaurant. "Sure! I'll come with you. I'd love to go"

"Good. I haven't seen you for two weeks and I would want you to come anyway."

Shina got up out of her seat. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Okay, just be ready to go at seven tonight."

"Sure."

* * *

Since Shina had slept in so late, the day went by quick. She spent part of the day sitting in the hot tub outside and reading a magazine, and watched quite a bit of TV. She loved that big screen! She could not believe Ayame's house was as big as it was. There was even a gate at the drive way with an intercom and a keypad to press a code to get in. The house was not actually in town, but more like on the outskirts of town. There were many trees surrounding the area. Shina was just amazed by all of it.

At about 5:30, she decided to start getting ready. She was excited to get to eat at a nice restaurant. She took another shower and went back into the closet to find a dress. She found a simple hot pink strapless dress that she thought was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. 'Maybe I should steal it from Ayame and wear it to prom next year!' she thought to herself jokingly. She laid the dress across the bed and went to find some shoes. She settled on a pair of silver strappy shoes with a three inch heel.

After drying off and drying her hair, she put her brown contact back in and proceeded to get dressed. After getting her dress and shoes on, she put on some make-up. After that she went to see what kind of Jewelry her sister had. She was amazed at everything inside the jewelry chest. There were many pieces that ranged from casual to formal. She chose a pair of silver chandelier earrings that went with her shoes. She decided to leave her hair down again and just put a few curls in. After she was dressed, she picked out a silver glittery hand bag to go with her outfit. She was ready to go a few minutes early. She looked in the full size mirror and was satisfied with her look.

* * *

Shina was more than ready to go. She had never been to a nice restaurant like this. She and Sakyo left a little after the time he told her to be ready. They rode in a limo to the restaurant. She decided she could get used to riding in one of those. 'Maybe I'll meet a cute guy tonight.'

It did not take very long to get to their destination. As soon they got there, the limo stopped in front of the restaurant entrance. Shina and her father got out and went inside the restaurant and immediately got to their table. A few other people, who were Black Black Club members arrived shortly after.

Shina was in aw of the whole place. She was basically ignoring everything the men were talking about and just looked around. Everyone was handed a menu and she did not know what any of the stuff on the menu was. 'What is this stuff? Ayame did tell me that she wasn't fond of rich people food. Hmmm, maybe I'll just order a plate of fries and a soda. That is what she said she eats here.' And that is what Shina ordered: fries and a soda. She was sitting next to Sakyo and decided she did not like any of those guys he was talking to. Ayame had told her before that her father's friends were not her favorite people to be around. She even told her that her father didn't even like all of them. She immediately knew why her sister did not like these guys. They were rude, and she swore one of them kept looking at her chest. One of them had bad breath, too. Some of them were asking her about her recent trip to America.

She looked at the man sitting across from her and spoke, "Hey old man? Could you stop staring at my boobs please? It makes me a little uncomfortable." She gave a stupid grin after saying what she wanted to say. Sakyo did not really do anything accept give her a look, and the others just started laughing. She tried not to laugh, but let out a chuckle. Ayame was always too shy to talk like that, so that is what made the situation even more funny to Shina.

After the waiter brought everyone their drinks, Shina thought she would try to pull some more hijinks. She took a big gulp of her soda, and when she was able to, she let out a loud burp that lasted a couple seconds. Everyone at the table started looking at her, including Sakyo. She tried to use a cover-up: "Why are you all looking at me? I didn't do anything. It was the one sitting two seats away from me! Blame him!"

"What are you talking about?" said the man Shina was placing the blame on.

"Come on! All that happened was somebody burped! Everybody does it!"

Shina knew she should not behave like that in a restaurant like this one, but she thought she would be silly and try to hint to Sakyo that she may not be who she says she is! So far all he did was give her strange looks. He was surprised at "Ayame" and her actions this evening. But little did he know that the girl sitting next to him wearing the pink dress was indeed not Ayame!

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was Shina's part. Part 2 of this chapter will be about Ayame and Shizuru. Don't worry, more will happen, such as Shina pulling more silly obnoxious stunts and of course, the girls will come clean to their parents about their true identities! Do you guys think Sakyo would ever discipline his daughter? Honestly, I don't know how he would if he did, but I think the worst thing he would ever do is cancel her credit card, and even the chances of him doing that are pretty low. What do you guys think? **Keep in mind though that both girls, especially Ayame, are nice girls and not brats. **Just because somebody is rich, it does not mean that person is a brat.

Well, thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think of this chapter and story so far. I really want to hear your feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. 14: First Day in a Different Home Part 2

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **Okay… part two is finally up. Wow, it's been THREE months! It's the same excuse as before: school and work! I know, I use that excuse a lot, but it's the truth! If you're not in college yet, you'll understand when you get there.

This takes place at pretty much the same time as Part 1.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 14: First Day in a Different Home  
Part 2

* * *

Ayame woke up around eight o' clock in Shina's room. Ayame hardly ever slept in and she did not know how Shina could do it. She looked around her sister's bedroom and looked at her surroundings. She was happy to meet her mother and tried hard not to spill the beans too soon about her true identity.

Ayame got out of bed and looked around her sister's room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. The closet was not very big, but there were a lot of things stuffed inside. Ayame took out a pair of jeans and a purple spaghetti strap tank top and laid them on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Shizuru was sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. While reading some article on the front page, she noticed the shower water running. "She's up this early during summer vacation?" she said to herself. "Maybe this is just one of those rare days where she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Meanwhile, upstairs Ayame had finished her shower. She got out and dried off and started to put in her blue contact lenses. She still was not used to putting those in, and she almost forgot all about them. She went back in to Shina's room and got dressed in the jeans and tank top that she laid out on the bed and then made the bed. She stayed barefoot for now and walked downstairs to find her mother reading the paper.

"You're up early." Shizuru greeted.

"I am?"

"It's nine o' clock."

Ayame looked at the clock on the stove. "I guess it is." 'That's right…Shina sleeps in late.' Ayame thought to herself. "Well, I woke up and just thought I would get up. I'm wide awake now."

"Good for you. I need to stop over at the salon to do some paper work and I have a couple clients who only like it when I do their hair. I'll be back in a few hours."

Ayame looked at Shizuru. "Can I come with you?"

"You want to come? That's unusual. You always say it's boring to sit and wait while I'm busy at the hair salon."

Ayame thought about this for a moment. 'Shina may get bored, but I wanna spend my first day here with mom.' Ayame made up something to say to her mother. "I haven't' seen you for two weeks and so I just wanna spend the day with you, if that's okay."

Shizuru nodded. "Sure, just put some shoes on and we'll go."

* * *

Ayame wandered around the beauty salon that her mother owned. She didn't know a lot of the people who worked there since she wasn't the 'real Shina.' A lot of them were asking her about her trip to America and she told the same story many times – once for every person she talked to. It didn't matter to her, though. She didn't mind meeting new people. She also talked to some of the 'regulars' who come to that salon. Of course, they all knew Shina, and Ayame didn't know one person she talked to. 'This is so cool! I can't believe mom owns this place. It's nice here. How the hell can Shina get bored here? They pretty much treat their clients like stars.'

Ayame saw that the manicure lady did not have any clients at the time, and so she decided to see if she can get a manicure while she waited for her mom. "Do you have any appointments any time soon?" Ayame asked.

"Not for another hour, Shina. Do you want a manicure?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. And you can tell me all about your trip"

"Okay."

While Ayame was getting her manicure, Shizuru came out of her office and walked by where her daughter was. "Shina, didn't you say you got your nails done the day before you came home?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted my nails to be a different color. Besides, she told me it was okay since she didn't have any appointments scheduled for another hour."

Shizuru looked at the purple nail polish being painted on 'Shina's' nails. "When you're done, we'll be going home. I'm ready to go anytime."

"Okay, I'm almost done."

* * *

"Since when have you been into getting manicures, Shina?" Shizuru and Ayame were now in the car and on their way home.

Ayame thought for a moment about what to say. "Well, the other girl I was with during the exchange trip was really into getting manicures and pedicures almost every week, and she said before we leave that we should go and get our nails done. The lady in our host family came, too. After that I guess I started to like getting manicures."

"That girl must be rich if she can afford to do that every week." Shizuru stated.

"Yeah, she is. Her father has a lot of money, but she's not greedy about it. She's pretty much financially set for life, though. She had designer stuff with her and she carried a designer handbag. First I thought she'd probably be some brat who thinks she's better than everyone else because she's rich, but she's actually pretty sweet." Ayame was feeling weird now. 'This is weird…I'm talking about myself. Oh well!'

"Anyway, she was telling me about how hard it is to date because a lot of guys who know her pretty much like her for her money. She has some guy friends she's known since childhood, but they're just friends. She was hoping to meet someone during the trip to America since no one knows her there. It didn't happen, though."

"I see. I wonder what kind of job her father has. It sounds like he's pretty loaded, so he must have an extremely good paying job. Or unless he inherited it from somebody in his family."

"No, he didn't inherit it. It's all his. My friend didn't really tell me what her father does. She sounded like she did not want to talk about it too much, so I just left it at that." 'Okay, this is seriously getting weird! I'm pretending to be Shina talking about Ayame; but instead I'm Ayame and I'm talking about myself!'

"Shina, are you okay?" Shizuru looked at her daughter who was in deep thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about this chapter being a little boring and short. I know, there's no excuse! But please, READ and REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys all think! I need the feedback. 


	17. Chapter 15: Day Number 2

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **Here I am again! It's gonna get good soon; at least I hope you think it's getting good. Enjoy! The name of this chapter sounds kinda lame…sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything else.

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 15: Day Number 2

* * *

"Hmm, what should I do today?" Shina said to herself. Today was her second day at her father's house, and she thought things were going okay so far; except she hated those guys her father hung around with.

She had been wanting to tell Sakyo the truth about her identity, but decided to wait a little longer. In the meantime, she thought it would be fun to look through her sister's closet again.

"This skirt is cute! I wonder if she'll notice if it's missing….nah, I would never steal like that." Then she saw a dress that still had the price tag attached to it, and her eyes were the size of dinner plates as soon as she looked at what the price tag said. "OMG! This dress is $5000!" Shina did not know what to think. "Mom would never let me spend that much on a dress!"

She then came across some shoes that still had the price tag on the box, but she didn't even bother to look at it. "Oh well, that's enough looking at price tags. I think I'll watch a movie."

Shina walked out of the closet, and went over to where Ayame kept all her DVD's. She looked through, and spotted none other than "Napoleon Dynamite!"

"Yes! I'm watching this!" She quickly realized that this would be the third time within a week she has watched this movie, but she didn't care. "Hmm, maybe I should try and make dad watch it with me…"

She walked out of her sister's bedroom with the DVD in hand and started walking in the direction of the stairs. She had no idea where Sakyo would be, and she didn't want to risk getting lost in this beyond enormous house. Ayame did her best to draw a map, but Shina still didn't feel like hunting her father down. So, she decided to locate him a different way rather than look through every room:

"DADDY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'There, that ought to grab his or someone's attention!' Shina thought.

And it did. Within a few seconds, Sakyo walked out of a room that was 2 doors away from where Shina was. Shina looked at her father, a little embarrassed by what she had done. "Oops, sorry…I didn't know you were that close." Shina immediately changed the subject. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Depends on what it is."

Shina then held up the DVD case. Sakyo didn't look too thrilled with his daughter's choice.

"No, absolutely not. I hate that movie!" Sakyo was about to walk back into the room he was in, when Shina stopped him.

"Why? It's funny! Haven't you even seen it before?"

"Yes. You made me watch it with you right after you bought it, and I almost fell asleep through it."

Then Shina did something her father could not say 'no' to…she gave the puppy dog look.

'Please not that look.' Sakyo thought to himself.

Since Shina wouldn't stop, he finally gave in. "Fine, get the movie ready and I will be in the theater room in a minute."

Shina's eye's lit up. "Okay!" She said cheerfully like a child would.

'Wow! Ayame's got him wrapped around her finger!'

* * *

Ayame was having plenty of fun being around her mother, but had a difficult time keeping her little secret. She got to meet her Uncle Kazuma, and the others. They all came over and ask her about her trip. She enjoyed the company of the others. Keiko and Yusuke's little girl was thrilled to see 'Shina.'

AT KAZUMA KUWABARA'S HOUSE

"Hey Urameshi, is it just me, or does something about Shina seem a little different?"

"I think it might be just you. I didn't think she was any different at all."

"That's weird, because I swear something was a little off about her….."

BACK TO SHINA'S AND SHIZURU'S HOUSE

"Mom, can we have pizza for dinner? I'm really hungry!"

"Sure, that sounds kind of good right now. I haven't eaten all day. What kind do you want?"

"All meat."

Ayame left the room while Shizuru dialed the phone number to the pizza place. As soon as the order was placed, Shizuru realized she needed to do some thinking. 'I have this strange feeling…something seems so different about Shina, but what is it?'

* * *

Shina was having a huge giggle fit during one particular scene in the movie she was watching with hr father. Sakyo just stared blankly at the screen, not really paying attention to the movie, but doing some thinking of his own.

'There is no way I could have created this being sitting next to me!' That was always the same thought he had whenever the real Ayame acted this way. 'What is so funny about this movie? There is nothing special about someone liking tater tots.'

Shina calmed down after a few minutes and took a drink of her soda. Then she did the same thing she did the previous night at the nice restaurant: she let out a very LOUD burp. Sakyo just shook his head and continued staring at the screen.

* * *

Ayame and her mother had finished their pizza and now Ayame was eating her second bowl of ice cream.

Shizuru looked at her daughter in disbelief that she ate as much as she did. "What's with being such a bottomless pit today?"

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

Ayame got up after finishing her bowl of ice cream. "I'm gonna go play around on the computer."

"Okay."

Ayame went upstairs to Shina's bedroom and picked up her cell phone and dialed Shina's number.

* * *

The movie had just ended and as soon as the end credits started playing, Shina's cell phone rang. (she keeps it with her at all times incase Ayame calls) Sakyo was happy that the movie was finally over and got up and started leaving the room while his daughter answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shina, what's up? How have things been?"

"Things have been great! How about you?"

"Awesome! Mother is great! I don't know how I went so long with out her. So, has dad come close to figuring anything out yet?"

"No, he doesn't know yet." As soon as 'Ayame' uttered that last part, Sakyo stopped in his tracks. Shina didn't know Sakyo was right outside the door and had heard her end of the phone conversation so far. He had not heard any names mentioned in the conversation yet, but was curious about who his daughter was talking about and with her friend. He did not even know who she was talking to. Normally, he never would have listened to her phone conversations like this, but something about this particular one sounded a little fishy to him. He also noted that 'Ayame' had in fact sounded serious when she said 'he doesn't know yet.'

'Who is she talking about and who is she talking to?' he thought. 'Maybe she is just talking about some boy she met.' He finally heard 'Ayame' say 'bye' to her friend, and decided that would be a good time leave the area so she wouldn't know he was there.

Shina thought she heard something after she hung up. She looked out the door and didn't see anything. "Oh well." She said to herself. She decided she was just imaging in things, and shrugged her shoulders. She took the movie out of the DVD player and put it back in the case, picked up her phone, and headed back to Ayame's room.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh, oh! It seems that Sakyo is getting a little suspicious. But, that doesn't mean he'll be the first to find out! Honestly, I haven't yet decided who will find out first. I have no idea when I'll get to update, but I'll try to as soon as possible. Finals are coming up. And sorry about any OOCness.

Like always, please READ and REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16: Who Are You?

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally, school is out! But it seems that Christmas break isn't really that much of a break since I'm always busy, but I don't really have anything else to do at the moment so I decided to add another chapter!

THINGS WILL START TO HAPPEN DURING THIS CHAPTER! And sorry about any possible OOCness. This chapter will mainly focus on Shina trying to hide her secret from Sakyo. Enjoy!

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 16: Who Are You?

* * *

"NOOOOO! That did not just happen!" Shina was not having a very good morning at all. First, she woke up after only getting a couple hours of sleep because all she kept thinking about all night was what her father would do if he found out the truth about her; and now one of her brown contact lenses had fallen into the drain of the sink while she was putting her contacts in.

"And this is the only pair I have! I guess I'll have to put on a pair of sunglasses and head to the store." Shina threw away the other contact lens and went into Ayame's huge closet to decide on what pair of stylish sunglasses to wear. Ayame had many to choose from, but Shina was looking for something with dark lenses so no one would see her eyes until she got some more contacts.

After looking around for a few minutes, Shina decided on a pair that would look good with anything she wore. The lenses were dark like she wanted and they had a rhinestone on the corner of one of the lenses. She decided to wear a pair of low-rise jeans with a black baby-doll t-shirt, and some black stilettos. She put the sunglasses on and looked at herself in the mirror. After she was satisfied with the way she looked, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room and to the dining room where her father was.

But, little did Shina know, until she opened the door to exit Ayame's room, the butler was standing outside her door and heard a lot of what she was saying. Shina was alone in her room talking to no one in particular, and the butler heard most of it. He walked away as soon as he heard Shina walking to the door to open it.

Shina found her way into the dining room and saw her father smoking a cigarette as usual. "Hey daddy, I'm gonna go to the store and I don't know how long I'll be. I might stop at the mall, too."

"Don't be back late." Sakyo said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Okay!" Shina left as soon as she said 'bye' to her father because she did not want to be around Sakyo or anyone else in the house until she found a new pair of contacts.

* * *

Shina got into Ayame's car and started the engine. 'I could easily get used to driving this thing around!' As soon as she tuned the radio to find some good music, she was off. 'Okay…I have never been to this town before. I'll just drive around until I find a store, but I'll have to remember what streets I drove on so I could find my way back.' The house where Sakyo lived was on the outskirts of the town, but Shina easily remembered how to get back. 'This cars is so awesome…and expensive, too!'

* * *

Sakyo was now alone in the dining room after 'Ayame' left. He had just finished his cigarette, when the butler came in. This was the same butler who was standing out side Shina's door.

"Excuse me…I need to speak with you."

"What about?" Sakyo asked.

"It is about your daughter."

"What about her?" First, Sakyo acted like he didn't really care what the butler had to say, but after mentioning Ayame, he was now interested.

"Well, her behavior has been a little different since she came home from her trip…"

Sakyo nodded. "Go on."

"And earlier this morning, I was walking in the hallway and passed her bedroom when I heard her yelling at nobody. I stopped and listened. I did not want to eavesdrop, but I could not help it at the time. I heard her yelling because she was upset that her contact lens fell into the sink and went down the drain—"

Sakyo cut him off. "Wait…back up. Did you say she was mad about losing her contact lens?" Now Sakyo was interested as to where this conversation was leading into.

"Well, yes."

"Ayame does not wear contact lenses. If something was wrong with her eyes, I would know."

"I am just telling you what I heard."

"Okay fine. You have done enough. I'll handle it from here."

* * *

Sakyo was pissed. Even though the butler did not say much, Sakyo had an idea of what might possibly be happening…..the girl who claims to be Ayame is in fact some one posing as her. That is all he could think of.

The difference in behavior, the part of the phone conversation he heard when she was talking on the phone the other day where she said 'he doesn't know yet', and the contact lenses…..it now made sense to him. The first thing he thought of as to how this happened is one of his enemies possibly had taken her, and a lady-friend of a particular enemy is disguised as Ayame.

'Who could have done this?' he thought to himself. "I have enemies all over the world—Dammit! That is why I wasn't sure if I wanted her going on this trip in the first place!"

Sakyo was angry. A long time ago, he kept saying he didn't want kids. Now that he has one and some thing has likely happened to her, he had never been angrier.

'This girl has got to be some spy somebody hired. She even went as far as to get plastic surgery to look like my daughter! Whoever has Ayame and whoever took part in this whole thing will never see the light of day again.'

(A/N: I know some of you might think this part was stupid, but with all the enemies Sakyo probably has all over the world, don't you think the first thing he would think is Ayame probably got abducted by an enemy of his?)

* * *

Shina found exactly what she was looking for. The new contact lenses were not the exact shade of brown she had before, but they were close enough to where nobody would notice a difference. She decided not to look around at anything else in the store so she just went straight to the check-out line and paid for her merchandise and left.

* * *

The butler passed by Sakyo's office and saw that the door was open. Sakyo saw him and stopped him.

"Do you need something?"

"When Ayame gets back, tell her I need to talk to her. I will be in here."

* * *

Shina was at the porch of the house when she remembered to take the sunglasses out of her purse and put them on incase somebody saw her. She went inside and went to 'her' room as fast as she could. When she got there, she went straight into the bathroom and shut the door. She was able to put the contact lenses on really fast since she had gotten used to doing this after only a few days.

After she was done she left her room and the first person she saw was the butler who had been suspicious about her the entire day.

"Miss, your father wants to speak with you."

"Okay, what about?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"That was weird. Hmmm…I wonder what daddy wants to talk to me about." She stood there and thought for a moment. "Oh, well…I'll find out when I get there."

* * *

Sakyo heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Shina walked in. "You wanted to see me?" 'He doesn't look happy…I can see it in his eyes.'

"Yes. Sit down for a moment."

Shina slowly sat down in one of the chairs. 'I can sense that he is angry, but what for?'

Sakyo began to calmly talk. "You seem different somehow. Ever since you came home from your trip, you seem to be behaving a little bit differently. I could say you are almost acting like a completely different person."

Shina was starting to freak out just a little bit. 'Where is he going with this?'

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Sakyo asked, slightly changing the subject. "Is there a reason why you are wearing contacts?—"

Shina interrupted, "I don't wear contacts. My eyes are perfectly fine!" Shina was getting really nervous.

"Then why were you mad because one of the lenses fell down the drain?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Shina almost could not look at her father. The look on his face, the look in his eyes…she was scared.

"The butler told me. He said he was standing outside your room this morning when you screamed because a contact lens fell down the drain. Tell me, do you need those so you can change your eye color to look like my daughter? Who are you?"

"Huh?" Shina tried getting up out of her seat, but was stopped. Sakyo got out of his seat and walked to the door and locked it so Shina would not be able to leave so easily.

"What did you do to Ayame? Who put you up to this? Who paid you to get surgery to look like her?"

'OMG….he's pissed! I've never seen him like this.' Shina's entire body was shaking.

Sakyo went back behind his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a knife. Shina saw it and ran to the door. She tried unlocking it, but wasn't fast enough before Sakyo grabbed her. Shina had tears in her eyes and started to scream, but was interrupted.

Sakyo whispered into her ear in a cold tone. "Tell me who you are and where my real daughter is, or else you will not live to see tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Oh man….I'm probably gonna get flamed for this chapter. Oh well. I guess you can flame me if you want to, but I prefer that you don't. I'm willing to bet you guys are probably gonna find some plot holes in this chapter, too. I tried to keep Sakyo's cold personality when he found out that this girl who claims to be Ayame isn't her after all. I kind of thought the first thing he would think of is an enemy of his probably has her, and of course he would probably threaten the life of the person responsible. Keep in mind though, that he doesn't yet know that this girl is actually his other daughter, Shina.

You're all probably thinking, 'shouldn't he remember Shina?' Well, he does, but a lot of people don't usually think of the obvious when they're in a sticky situation! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep Sakyo I character as best I could….he's kind of difficult. PLEASE REVIEW! Really guys….I need the feedback!


	19. Chapter 17: Explanations

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked the nice little cliffy I left you in the last chapter! Things are actually starting to move along in the story.

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 17: Explanations

* * *

Shina had never been this scared in her entire life. She was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. 'My father is gonna kill me!' Needless to say, she was in a panic.

"You have ten seconds to speak or else this blade will slice your throat." Sakyo told her in a sinister voice. Shina could feel the cold metal touching her skin.

Shina screamed, "I'm your fucking daughter! My name is Shina!" There, she finally said it. Now she just hoped he believed her. 'I'm so screwed if he doesn't believe me.'

Sakyo let go of Shina's arm and she fell to the ground. She sat there on her knees, her body shaking from what had just happened. Many things were going through Sakyo's mind. 'How did she get here? The only way this could have happened is if she met with Ayame…how could they have found each other without knowing the other existed?'

Sakyo just stood and looked at Shina.

"Please believe what I just said." Shina begged.

After Shina identified herself, Sakyo just knew she was in fact telling the truth. If this person was actually one of his enemies, then she would have tried to fight back when she saw the knife, but Shina got scared and tried to run away. Also, the fatherly instinct was telling him that he should believe what the girl in front of him is saying.

Sakyo looked at her. "I believe you."

Shina was relieved to hear that. "I can show you my driver's license if you need proof."

"That won't be necessary." Shina got up off the floor and hugged her father. I'm so glad I finally met you…I've been waiting all my life. Don't worry, Ayame is safe with mom."

* * *

"Hell yeah! I beat you again!" Ayame cheered.

"No way, Shina! You cheated!"

"How could I cheat, Uncle Kazuma, the game doesn't let me." Ayame could not stop laughing at her Uncle. He was just mad because he got beat again.

"That's the last time I play video games with you…I'm tired of getting beat by girls. Just don't tell Yukina I was beaten by a girl."

"Okay, I won't." Shizuru said from the other room.

"I wasn't talking to you sis!"

"Do you really have to talk so loud that anybody can hear you no matter they are in the house?"

Shizuru and Kuwabara were having their brother-sister arguments, and Ayame just sat there laughing at everything. Both her mother and uncle acted this way as if they were still kids. Ayame found this all very funny.

* * *

Shina and Sakyo were sitting down in Sakyo's office. Shina was ready to explain everything about the meeting between her and her sister, and everything else that went on including the two girls switching places.

"Your probably wondering how Ayame and I met."

Sakyo nodded and Shina started to explain.

"Well, we met while we were exchange students in America, but you probably figured that part out on your own." She knew that part was obvious. "I arrived the day after Ayame, and for some weird reason I thought she sort of looked like me. I thought it sounded stupid, so I blew off that feeling and went about my business. To make a long story short, we found each other out a couple days later. Ayame was the one who spoke up first. She said she thought the idea was silly, too. She only thought about us looking alike after we took off our make-up. We found out we both had the same birthdays, I thought she looked liked mom, and she thought I looked like you—we put all the pieces together and figured things out. Then we thought it would be fun to switch places."

Sakyo listened to all of what Shina had to say. He had to admit to himself that he was impressed at how these girls managed to pull off something as elaborate as this.

"We even tricked the family we stayed with!" Shina chuckled at her last statement.

"Does your mother know about this yet?" Sakyo asked.

"No, I don't think so. Ayame and I agreed to call each other when we got found out and she hasn't called me yet. She did call the other night asking how things were, though." Shina paused for a moment. "Do you want me to call Ayame? Doyouwanttotalktomom?" (Translation: Do you want to talk to mom) Shina had a big grin on her face after asking the last question.

"I have a better idea." With that, Sakyo went to his phone and dialed a number.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Shina sat there looking at her father. 'What is he doing? Is he calling her?'

Sakyo listened to the ringing sound on the phone until a person answered.

"You have reached Credit Card Company. How may I help you?"

(A/N: bear with me here…I couldn't think of a good name for a credit card company.)

"I have an account that I would like to cancel…"

As Sakyo was talking to the person on the phone, Shina listened to everything. 'OMG….he is canceling Ayame's credit card! She's gonna be so pissed. Then she'll have no choice but to spill the beans to mom about everything! This is gonna be good.' Shina was trying not to laugh out loud.

"…Thank you." Sakyo hung up the phone and Shina spoke.

"What was that all about?" she asked, trying to sound like she did not know anything about what her father just did.

"I canceled her credit card. She only took one of her credit cards with her and I just canceled the account on that one."

"So, when she tries to use it, she won't be able to and then she'll freak out and then she'll have no choice but to tell mom about everything?" Shina said all this at a fast pace, but Sakyo was able to understand her.

"Exactly."

"You're not doing this to punish her, are you?"

"No, I'm doing it to give her a clue that I know about what the two of you did."

Shina gave another silly grin. "Oh, okay. It probably won't take her too long to figure out her credit card has been canceled…she's probably out shopping as we speak."

Shina suddenly got serious. "You're not mad at us, are you?"

"No. I was surprised when you told me who you were, but I'm not mad. I just can't believe your sister would agree to do something like this."

"Actually, it was her idea. I wasn't too sure about it at first, but I ended up going along with it."

"Really. This is surprising to hear since Ayame is not the first person I would think of to pull pranks on people."

"I have a question: why did you just try to kill me? Do you have any idea how freaked out I was? I have never been so scared in my life!"

Sakyo did not want to have to explain things to Shina right now, but he thought me might try to explain a little bit. He knew, though that eventually he would have to tell her everything, but he wasn't going to do that now.

"It's a long story that began long before you and your sister were born and before I met your mother. I won't tell everything right now, but I will try to make a long story short as to why I tried to kill you."

'Is he in the mafia or something?' Shina thought.

"To start off, I made many poor choices in my life. I became involved in dirty work and I regret many of the decisions I've made. Since you came here from America, I have noticed that you were not exactly acting the same as Ayame, and the butler even pointed that out. The first thing that came to my mind was one of my enemies had taken your sister and that you were in on it and tried to disguise as her. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I guess I can forgive you. Are you in the mafia or what?"

"Something like that, but I don't want to go into details right now. I have enemies all over the world. When she showed me the papers about the exchange student program, I wasn't sure if I wanted her to go in case someone found her and did something."

"Well, I'm glad you let her go. If you didn't, then she and I might not have ever found each other….Wait, why don't you get out of the business you're in?"

"It's more complicated than you think…I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but because of the crap you do, wouldn't Ayame have been in danger her whole life? Would I be in danger now if anyone found out I was your other daughter?"

"Ayame did not know about anything until she was thirteen. I kept everything hidden from her. I wanted her to be a normal child and waited until she was older to tell her everything. She would have had to find out eventually. After I told her everything, she did not talk to me for a week."

"Wow, she was pretty upset then."

"I can't blame her. I lied to her for the first thirteen years of her life. I was not a perfect father. When she was younger she was with a nanny a lot while I was off doing my dirty work. After she found out everything, we had an agreement that none of this would leak out to anyone. Her friends don't know anything about me…nobody else knows anything about me either. The only ones who know are the people I work with and the housekeepers and butlers at this house."

"Well, your secret is safe with me. I can bet there's one thing you don't regret about the choices you've made."

Sakyo gave her a questioning look.

"If you weren't in the business you're in, you probably never would have met mom and I wouldn't be standing here right now." Shina sighed. "I'm going my-I mean Ayame's room…I just need some time to think."

Shina got up and hugged her father and Sakyo hugged back. "Daddy, even though I do not agree with the bad things you have done, I'm glad I met you and Ayame." After that, Shina left the room and headed for Ayame's bedroom.

Sakyo sat down and took out a cigarette and lit it. "Ayame finally got what she always wanted…she got to meet her mother."

* * *

"Ooohhhhh…I have to have these shoes! They're so cute." Shizuru was out running some errands and Ayame wanted to tag along. Ayame spotted a shoe store while the car was stopped at a stop light and while they were waiting for their turn to go, Ayame found a pair of shoes displayed in the window that she 'had to have.' "Mom, can we stop at that shoe store on the way home?"

"I guess. Since when have you become so into shoes?"

"Oh, uh, the other girl I stayed with in America loved shoes and sort of got me into them I guess." 'That explanation sounded so fake but I think she bought it.'

After about two hours, Shizuru and Ayame stopped at the shoe store. Shizuru went and looked around while Ayame asked the attendant about the black glittery sling-back heels displayed in the window. She told the attendant her size and waited for the shoes to arrive.

Ayame tried the shoes on and was happy with how they looked on her. 'These would go great with that one tight black dress I have.'

"Is there anything else I can do for you, miss?" the attendant asked.

"I would like to purchase these!" Ayame said happily.

Ayame and the shoe store attendant walked up to the register. As Ayame was getting her credit card out of her purse, the attendant rang up the shoes. Ayame handed her credit card over and it was swiped through the machine.

"Excuse me, miss? The screen on the machine is showing that this credit card has been canceled."

"What?" Ayame asked. She was trying not be loud because she did not want her mother to hear anything. Shizuru was still in the store looking around, unaware of what was going on.

"Yes, it says your credit card has been canceled. Would you still like to purchase these shoes? Do you have another way to pay for them?"

"No, I won't get them." Then Ayame made up a stupid lie. "I just remembered that the other day I misplaced this credit card and canceled it because I thought someone stole it. I'm still waiting for my new one to come in the mail. I'm sorry for the trouble."

'Oh know…only one person could have been able to cancel my card. Dad! Wait a second…that means he knows about Shina and me switching…That has to be it! He must have done this to show me that he knows.' Ayame was a little shaky. She could not believe this. 'I guess it's now my turn to tell mom the truth.'

"Ready to go?" Shizuru asked. Ayame jumped as her mother appeared beside her.

"Are you okay, Shina?"

"Yeah, you just startled me that's all. I'm ready to go home now."

Ayame and Shizuru left the store and many thoughts were racing through Ayame's mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shizuru spoke up.

"What's wrong, Shina?" Shizuru asked after they had gotten in the car.

"Huh?"

"You were in a really good mood earlier today and now your attitude suddenly changed. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Can we please just wait until we get home?"

Shizuru nodded. Ayame was both scared and excited. She was hoping things would go well. 'I wonder how Shina is doing.'

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I hope so. I do not know when I will get to write the next chapter…I'm pretty busy. I'm having a hard time in my Accounting class, and I'm going to the tutoring center at my school probably Friday. Wish me luck!

I have a question for all of you: Did I do okay with Sakyo's character? His character is NOT easy, and I'm doing the best I can. If you guy's could give me an answer to this question it would help me out a lot. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Honestly, if people don't review, I don't know what you all think about this story. Do you like it? Do you hate it? I'm not trying to be a review whore or anything—I just wanna know what you think about this fic. (I guess I shouldn't talk—I'm very guilty of reading and not reviewing).


	20. Chapter 18: Close Call

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **Finally, another chapter. I finally found some time to write. You may have to wait at least a couple more weeks for a new chapter…I only have two more weeks of this quarter at school, then I have a two week break! Yay! Enjoy!

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 18: Close Call

* * *

The rest of the car ride home was silent between Ayame and Shizuru. Ayame knew this would be the day she would finally tell her mother who she really was. She already knew her father had most likely found out since the only credit card she took on this trip with her was canceled and Sakyo was the only one who could have called the credit card company, but Shina never called her. She felt like her brain was going to self-destruct due to all the crap that was going on in her head.

'I have no choice but to tell her…I just hope she doesn't get upset.'

About five minuets later, Shizuru and Ayame had arrived back home. Still, not a word was exchanged between the two. Ayame still wanted to think about how she was going to tell her mother, so she tried to avoid the subject but she knew Shizuru wanted to know what was bothering her. As soon as they got inside, Ayame set her purse down on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs.

"Shina, where are you going? Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Ayame yelled from the top of the stairs. What Ayame did not realize was that putting her purse on the kitchen counter was a mistake.

Shizuru sat down at the table and started looking through a magazine she had gotten in the mail that day. 'She's hiding something from me….I can sense it.' Then a thought struck Shizuru. She knew something was different about Shina, but what?

'Ever since she got back…something seemed a little off about her.' Then she thought about him…the man she had not seen in seventeen years…the one who was the father of Shina…and Ayame. Then it hit her. 'No! It couldn't be! She doesn't know about Ayame or her father! This girl in my house couldn't be Ayame? Could it?'

Out of curiosity, Shizuru walked up to the counter and looked through her daughter's purse. 'I feel bad looking through her things, but…' She found her wallet and looked at Shina's driver's license. But it was not Shina's, it was Ayame's. 'I knew it! How did this happen?—'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She hurried and put Ayame's wallet back in her purse and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru? It's Keiko."

"Oh, hey Keiko! What's up?" Without realizing it, Shizuru was talking a little fast.

"Is something wrong Shizuru?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Nevermind. I was just wondering if Shina might want to baby-sit Yumi."

Just then, Ayame was coming back downstairs.

"Hold on, I'll ask her."

"Is the phone for me, mom?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, um, it's just Keiko. She was wondering if you wanted to baby-sit Yumi."

"Sure…no problem." 'Good! Maybe baby-sitting tonight can buy me some more time!'

"She said 'yes' Keiko."

"Okay. Thanks so much! Is it okay if I bring Yumi over right away? I know this is really short notice, but Yususke decided at the last minute to take me out and he wants to go now."

"Go ahead and bring her over. Shina will be home the rest of the day."

* * *

In a short time, Yusuke and Keiko arrived with Yumi. Yumi adored Shina and loved it when she would baby-sit her. Ayame answered the door and saw little Yumi with Keiko. Yusuke was waiting in the car. As soon as Yumi saw 'Shina', she jumped into her arms.

Keiko just smiled. "She seems happy to see you!"

"Well I'm happy to see her. You look really nice, Keiko!" Keiko was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress.

"Thanks. Yusuke decided to take me to this one really nice restaurant that I have been wanting to go to for awhile—"

"Keiko! C'mon…we're gonna be late for our reservation if you keep talking!" Yusuke yelled from the car, interrupting Keiko as she was talking.

The two girls chuckled. "Oops…I forgot he made reservations! I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Bye mommy! Bye Daddy!" Yumi yelled as she waved to her parents.

"Bye guys!" Ayame yelled, and waved while she held Yumi in her other arm.

After Keiko and Yusuke had left, Ayame walked back inside and put Yumi down and closed the door.

"Well, Yumi, what do you want to do?" Ayame asked with a smile on her face. 'She's so adorable!'

"Where is Auntie Shizuru?"

Ayame chuckled at Yumi's nickname for Shizuru. "She's out getting us some pizza for dinner. She'll be back soon."

Yumi's eyes lit up when she heard they were having pizza for dinner.

* * *

Shina was ready to dye her hair back to black since her true identity was found out. She already got rid of the brown contact lenses, but she wanted her hair back to its natural color since she can finally be herself again.

"Hey daddy, I'll be right back…there's a few things I need at the store."

"Alright." That was all Sakyo said as he lit a cigarette.

"See ya later!" Shina said as she headed out.

She started driving and tried to find a beauty supply store that she found earlier that day in the phone book.

She found it with ease a few minutes later and walked in and tried to find where the hair products were located. She found many different brands of hair dye, including the same brand both her and Ayame used a week or so back. She decided it would be better to use that same brand since she knew it was a good one. She picked up a box of black hair dye and paid for it at the counter.

As soon as she got home, she ran to her sister's private bathroom and proceeded to dye her hair back to black. She was excited to look like her original self again.

When she was done, she washed her hair and dried it and combed it out pretty. "Perfect!" she said as she looked at her self in the mirror. She changed her clothes into one of her own outfits she had in her suitcase so she could show her father her real self, and not as Ayame. She put on some jeans, a red cap-sleeve shirt, and her black flip flops, and a little make-up. "Okay, here goes nothing." She said to herself as she went to go find Sakyo.

She found him in his office, but he was on the phone. 'Probably talking to one of those assholes.' She stood in the door way and he looked up at her. He interrupted the person he was talking to when she saw Shina. "Excuse me, but I am going to have to call you back later."

"But Sakyo, we need to discuss this black market issue tonight—"

"I will call you back later." And he hung up.

Shina started walking in. "Well, what do you think? This is the real me!"

Sakyo got up from his seat and walked up to his daughter. Shina could not help herself from putting her arms around her father in a tight embrace. "Mom has told me before that I looked like you. I had never seen a picture of you until Ayame showed me. Mom was right."

* * *

"Shina, can we watch TV?" Yumi asked in her cute childish tone.

"Sure, let's go see what's on!"

They sat on the couch and Ayame grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. When she was on one particular channel, Yumi stopped her.

"Yay! 'The Parent Trap' is on! I love this movie!"

"NO! We are not watching that!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You don't like this movie?"

"Oh, Yumi, I like it, I just don't feel like watching it right now." And that was the truth. 'The Parent Trap' was the last movie Ayame wanted to watch at this time.

Shizuru could hear them from the other room, and walked in to see what this was all about. "Shina, just let her watch it. Is there a reason why you don't want to watch this movie?"

"No, well, I would just rather watch something else right now. That's all."

"I thought you liked this movie."

"I do, mom. I just don't wanna watch it right now, okay?"

"Yumi is going to go home soon. When Keiko and Yusuke come, you can change the channel."

"Okay, fine. Whatever." And that was the end of it.

After Shizuru's discovery of 'Shina's' true identity only a couple hours earlier, it was obvious to her why Ayame did not want to watch this particular movie.

Shizuru went back to the other room and went about her business while Ayame and Yumi sat and watched their movie.

"I know the truth, Ayame. I'm just waiting for you to come out and say it." Shizuru muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **You thought Ayame was going tell Shizuru in this chapter, didn't you! Well Shizuru made a little discovery for herself…all Ayame has to do is confess! You know what to do: READ and REVIEW!

Also: I recommend you read this one story called "Twist of Fate" by Herz. It's a Shizuru X Sakyo fic, and it's really good! Please read it…you won't be disappointed!


	21. Chapter 19: I Have a Confession to Make

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **I am SSSOOOOOOOO sorry! I know it's been five months, but I've started another story and I've had other things to do. Don't worry, I have never lost interest in this fic. I'm going on a trip in a couple weeks, and I'll try to update before I go.

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 19: I Have a Confession to Make

* * *

It was nine o' clock a.m. when Ayame woke up. "I guess I better go tell mom who I am." She was very reluctant, but she knew she had to do it and there was no getting out of it. "If Shina can do, I can do it. How hard can it be? Mom isn't as scary as dad."

Ayame climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up before heading downstairs.

She came downstairs to the kitchen to find Shizuru pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey mom."

"Good morning." Shizuru said as she sat down at the table.

When Shizuru put down her coffee cup, Ayame walked over to her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Ayame said as she let go of her mother and took a seat next to her.

"What is it?" Shizuru gave Ayame her undivided attention, but she knew full well what 'Shina' had to tell her.

"Well, uh…Shinaiswithdadandiamyourotherdaughter."

'There, I said it.' Ayame thought to herself.

Shizuru and Ayame just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Did you just say Shina is with her father?"

"Yes. She is pretending to be me, and I'm pretending to be her. Are you mad at us?"

"No. But I do have a small confession to make, Ayame."

"Yeah?"

"I've known about your secret since last night."

Ayame was surprised. "How did you find out?"

"When you came home last week from your exchange trip, I sensed something different about you. I just brushed off the feeling since I was glad you were home. Yesterday you left your purse on the kitchen counter and I couldn't help but check your driver's license."

"I'm sorry I kept this secret from you. I wanted so badly to meet you, and Shina wanted to meet dad. It was just coincidental that the two of us got paired up and stayed with the same family."

"Don't be sorry. I'm actually glad you two switched on us. I somehow think this whole thing was meant to happen."

"Me too."

Ayame once again embraced her mother in a tight hug. To her, it felt so good to have this weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Well, Ayame, what do you want to do today?"

"Umm…"

"I'm just going to go check in at the salon and then we can go have fun the rest of the day. Just me and you."

"Well, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Since you're so good with hair, can you dye my hair back to brown? I'm ready to 'look like myself' again."

"Sure. Oh, and do you realize before you came down to talk to me, you forgot to put in your blue contacts?"

"Oops. Well, I can throw them away now. I hated those."

* * *

"Much better!" Ayame said as she looked at herself in the mirror with her long brown hair.

"I like it better on you, too."

"I guess I better call Shina tonight and tell her I told you about us."

"Have you talked to her since you switched?"

"Just once, but we said we'd call each other when our secrets were out."

"Well, I'm going to clean up and then we can go get some lunch."

"Okay."

Ayame remained at her mother's work station while Shizuru cleaned up the area. 'I wonder how Shina is doing.'

Shizuru got done cleaning up a few minutes later. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ayame said with a small smile.

"Let's get out of here then."

* * *

Ayame and Shizuru went out to a local restaurant for lunch, but did not talk about family stuff because they did not want anyone else to overhear them.

When they were done eating, they decided to go home. All Ayame wanted to do was spend the day at home with her mom and catch up and what had been happening in their lives.

"Ayame, you haven't told me how you and your sister found out about each other."

"Well, when we first saw each other I thought we looked a little bit alike. The idea seemed silly, so I just let it go. One night when the two of us took our make-up off, that is when we both saw that we had the same facial features, but different hair and eye colors. It turned out Shina was thinking the same thing I was. She told me I look a lot like you and she showed me a picture of you. I did the same with her. And then, we put the pieces together when we told each other our birthdates."

"That had to have been the first time she had seen a picture of her father. I've never showed her one, when she would ask about him I always told her she looked like him."

"Dad tells me a lot that I remind him of you. I know he misses you…I can see it in his eyes."

Shizuru looked at her daughter with a somewhat sad look on her face.

"You miss him, too, don't you mom?" Shizuru did not want to admit it, but she did miss him very much.

"We were going to get married soon after you and your sister were born, but I broke it off when I was eight months pregnant."

That was new information for Ayame. She never knew her parents were engaged. She knew her parents never got married, but her father did not tell her about the engagement.

"Why did you call it off?"

It was hard for Shizuru to talk about this, but she thought her daughter had a right to know, and made a mental note to herself to tell Shina all the stuff she was telling Ayame when she came home.

"His lifestyle bothered me. I wanted him to quit this Black Black Club bull shit, but he wouldn't. He said the only way to get out of it is if he died. We agreed when you and Shina were born that each of us could have custody of one child. You have no idea how hard it was letting you go. I still loved him, too, but I did what I thought was best." Shizuru had tears in her eyes, and Ayame was getting teary eyed as well.

"Dad still loved you, too. He still has the engagement ring he gave you."

"He kept it this long?"

"Yeah. I caught him looking at it once. He kept it in the top drawer in his nightstand in his bedroom. I was walking by and his door was open and I saw him looking at it. I snuck in a few times to look at and he caught me. I thought I was gonna be in trouble for snooping, but he didn't get mad. He caught me looking at it and putting it on my finger a few times that he told me I could keep it with me in my room."

"Did he ever put you in any danger?"

"No."

"Good. He made a promise to me saying he will do everything he can to keep you safe. Looks like he kept it.

"He told me that he knows he is not the best father, but he tries. He doesn't want me to be in any dangerous situations. He promised me that he would never do anything to hurt me. He made sure I was safe and had security watching me, but not so much that my privacy was invaded. He had cameras at every entrance of our property and there was a security gate where a password would have to be keyed in."

Ayame paused for a few seconds and then continued.

"He lied to me for the first thirteen years of my life. When I was thirteen he finally sat me down and told me about the Black Black Club business. I give him credit for doing such a good job of hiding something for that long, but lying about this is so wrong. I hated him for awhile and I avoided being around him. The house and the whole estate was big enough to where I could avoid him."

"How long did you stay away from him?"

"About a week. I ate my meals in my room and did other stuff. I didn't care as long as I wasn't around him. When I finally apologized for my behavior, he told me he understood why I acted like that. I still can't fully forgive him for all the bad things he has done in his life, but I love him so much. Nobody else knows about what he really does for a living, and nobody needs to know. If the public finds out, I'll lose him forever."

Ayame was in tears as she remembered the day Sakyo told her everything about his dirty life. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be Ayame having a flashback of the day she found out the truth about Sakyo. It will not be pretty! I hope you liked this one, and sorry it seemed rushed. And, sorry again that it took me about five months to update. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. 20: Ayame's and Sakyo's Fallout

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" the movie called "The Parent Trap" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N: **This chapter will NOT be a happy one. I'll be leaving to go on a trip at the beginning of August and I'll be gone for a week, and I probably won't be able to update before I go…sorry! Enjoy the chapter!

**NOTE: **I don't know how to convert American money to Japanese money, so every time an amount of money is mentioned, it will be in American money.

* * *

"Are We Related?"

Chapter 20: The Fallout Between Ayame and Her Father

* * *

It was a huge relief for Ayame now that her mother knows the truth. She was glad because now she does not have to do anymore pretending, she could actually be herself from now on. Now, Ayame had to call Shina so they could find a way to get their parents to meet again.

'This won't be easy, but we have to try.'

She wanted to call her sister, but it was almost midnight. 'I'll do it tomorrow.'

Ayame climbed into Shina's bed and turned off the light on the nightstand. She did not go to sleep right away, so all she did was just lie there and think. She started thinking about her parents and how nice it would be to be a functional family with her mom, her dad, and her sister. Then memories of one horrible night started coming to her mind…the night Sakyo confessed to her about his REAL lifestyle. She wished she could forget about this particular night, but she knew it would stay with her forever…

**FLASHBACK**

It was a beautiful summer night. Thirteen-year-old Ayame was ready for bed and dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a light pink spaghetti strap top and shorts with pink flowers on them and her hair was up in a messy bun. Ayame always decided on her own when she went to bed. She looked at her clock and saw it was almost 11:30, which was normally early for a summer night. She usually went to bed and hour after that because she liked watching TV late at night, but she was bored and decided to read part of one of her teen girly magazines, and then go to bed. "I'm gonna go tell dad goodnight…only if he's off the phone. Jeez, what could a man his age have to talk about on the phone for three hours? And I thought I was on the phone a lot!"

Ayame walked out of her room and down the hall towards Sakyo's study. The door was part-way open and she heard some talking. "Crap! He is still on the phone?" Ayame whispered to herself.

"Oh well, I'll just go to bed now." Ayame was about to walk back into her room, when she heard her father say something that got her attention.

"Yes, he is dead. He should not have messed around with me, and for that I shot him. He knew what would happen if he double-crossed me."

Ayame stood frozen outside the door of her father's study. 'What is he talking about? He killed who?' Ayame stood in a spot where her father would not be able to see her. She wanted to know what was going on. She continued to listen.

"He's gone now, we don't have to deal with him and his lies anymore."

Ayame listened for a few more minutes and then Sakyo hung up the phone. 'Is he in the mafia? What is going on?' Ayame was scared. She did not know what to do. Hurry and go back to her room before he sees her? Confront him?

She heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and knew he would see her even if she tried going back to her room. Ayame calmed herself down the best she could when Sakyo opened the door. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, hey dad…I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ayame started walking towards her room, when she finally got the courage to speak up about what she recently heard.

She stopped, and turned around to face her father. "Who did you just kill?" There, she did it, but she knew now that there was no turning back after she had asked that question.

Sakyo was shocked at what his daughter just asked. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"The last few minutes." Ayame replied.

"Come in here with me. I need to talk to you." Sakyo led Ayame into his study and had her take a seat. He wanted to wait a little bit longer before telling her about is lifestyle, but he thought he might as well tell her now since she found out a small part of it on her own. He was prepared to accept the fact that Ayame might hate him for awhile after all this, but knew there was no getting around it.

Ayame sat and listened as her father spoke. He told her about his life and how he got started in the business he is currently in. Many things were running through Ayame's mind as Sakyo spoke to her, and she could not believe what she was hearing.

He proceeded to tell her how he met Shizuru, but did not tell her about Shina. As for as Ayame knew, she was an only child and things did not work out between her parents. He never said Shizuru was a bad person, but said that he wished things could have been better, and even said that he still had feelings for her. He told Ayame that he did not know where her mother was, and she knew he was not telling her the truth.

Ayame was upset, and that would be putting it lightly. All her life she had wanted to meet her mother, and all her father could say is he doesn't know where she is?

Sakyo looked at his daughter and started speaking again. "Ayame, I'm sorry about lying to you all these years, and I'm sorry I'm not the best father in the world—"

Ayame cut him off. "Damn right! How could you lie to me all this time?" Ayame raised her voice as she spoke.

"I told you I am sorry. I did not want to tell you any of this while you were still a young child and I wanted to wait until you were at least in your teens. I know 'sorry' won't be enough for everything I've done—"

Ayame interrupted again. "Asshole! I hate you!" With that, Ayame ran out of Sakyo's study and back into her room with tears in her eyes.

Sakyo was calm. He was not done talking to her. He followed her to her room and saw she closed the door. He gently knocked on the door and all Ayame did was yell "Go away!"

"Open the door, Ayame."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Stop it. Open the door now!" Sakyo replied, with a more harsh tone due to his impatience.

Ayame opened her bedroom door and Sakyo walked right in. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you one more thing."

"What?" Ayame did not want to talk to her father, or look at him.

Sakyo looked at her and made sure she was listening before he spoke. "I wanted to tell you that I will never do anything to hurt you. The people I work with know their lives will end if they are responsible for anything happening to you." Sakyo walked over to Ayame and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, though Ayame did not return the hug.

"I want to see my mother." Ayame said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ayame, but that is not going to happen right now."

Ayame raised her voice. "Then when the hell will it happen? Huh? I hope you're telling me the truth when you said she is still alive!"

"Ayame…"

Ayame was screaming her lungs out. "So, in your Black Black Club business, or whatever it's called, how many women have you raped? Was I born because you raped mom? Is that the reason she isn't around?"

That last statement had crossed the line for Sakyo. Out of impulse, he went up to his daughter and grabbed her shoulders and started talking to her through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever talk like that about your mother or myself again! Do you understand me? I loved her and I still do."

Ayame could see anger in her father's eyes. She knew she had pissed him off, and she knew she would when she said what she said. "You better apologize to me now, Ayame!"

Ayame snapped. "No!" Sakyo let go of Ayame. As soon as Ayame was free from his grip, she quickly raised her right hand and slapped her father across the face as hard as she could. She was mad at and thought he deserved it.

Sakyo just stood there in shock. 'She has some nerve to do that to me.' Ayame just stood there as well, knowing she may have gotten herself in more trouble. "Bastard!" she mumbled.

She suddenly started talking to him again. "When I go to the mall or anywhere else and see little girls with their mothers having a good time, do you know how that makes me feel? I've always wanted to know what it was like to go to the mall and have fun with my mother! Yes, I have fun when Violet (the housekeeper) takes me shopping, and I also have a lot of fun when I'm with my friends, but it's nowhere near the same as it would be if I was with my mom! Forget it! You are such an asshole!"

"I've had enough of this for one night. It's one o'clock in the morning and I'm tired." Sakyo left Ayame's room and Ayame locked her bedroom door after he left. She did not want to talk to him. She had been crying for the past hour when he was talking to her and her face was a mess. She went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and washed her face. She then laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sakyo was indeed mad that his daughter said such horrible things to him, and even slapped him! But, he admitted to himself that he deserved it. He decided not to punish her because she had every right to be upset with him…he could not blame her for her actions.

**END FLASHBACK**

'That was some night.' Ayame thought to herself. Of course, she remembered not talking to her father for a week after that incident. But, of course, they had long since made up. Ayame lay in Shina's bed and looked at the time. "Wow, 2:30 a.m." Ayame closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this one. I would really like some feedback on this chapter…**your reviews are very important to me!** Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
